


A Flower Enraptured 'Bee

by sydneyelainee



Series: The Saga of Bumblebee's Flower [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyelainee/pseuds/sydneyelainee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate rarely calls upon us, but only in the time of need. It started out as only taking a trip into Mission City. However, Fate called upon me in the midst of an alien war not to save the world but a specific yellow and black bot. 'Bee/Oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close to One's Heart

"Dahlia, you're going to be late!"

"Mom, chill out please," I sighed over the phone, switching on the right turn signal of my turquoise Toyota Tercel as I prepared to turn.

"No, I will not 'chill out'. I bent over backwards to get you featured in this. I could loose my job if you don't show up!"

"You aren't going to loose your job. And if I'm late, I can make it up to you."

Let me start from the beginning. The name's Dahlia. Dahlia Monore. Pronounced Dah Lee Uh. I live in Tranquil City and attend the local high school there. I guess you could say I was an average girl to some people while others thought I was beaut young woman. I stood at a height of 5'9" and was a brunette with sky blue eyes. So you could I was pretty but I wasn't vain. That's the last thing I ever wanted be. Anyway, here's the thing—my mom's an Art Curator for Mission City Center of Modern Art for the past few years. At a young age, I was exposed to many different eras of art ranging from Claude Monet to Picasso. Around the beginning of high school I finally began taking art classes to better my skill. Now, here I was at sixteen getting my first gig to present my pieces. But, guess what? I'm gonna be late! Cursing the slow moving traffic, I ended the call with my mother and drummed my fingers along the steering wheel. After about five minutes, I finally noticed the light was green but the people weren't driving forward.

I couldn't see what had made everyone go still but I was pretty sure it was an earthquake. People ran screaming for their lives like the world was ending. The ground shook so much that it rattled my car and everything inside it. I need to get out of here. This could be disastrous. Grabbing my blue and white stripe satchel, I got out my car trying to get around the terrified people—

"Move out the fucking way, bitch!" I grated my teeth together glaring at the asshole the shoved me to the ground. He kept running not looking back.

The pain in my side intensified once I touched. I ignored the tears that pricked my eyes and looked at my bag strewn across the other side of the street. Trying to pick myself up, I reached hand out balance my hand on the side of my car. It was gone. My hand grabbed at the space as I slowly turned around coming face to with...well that's just it. I didn't know what the hell the thing was. It was some type of giant metal foot making a pancake out of my car. A piercing screech tore through my throat as a metal fist bigger than I was smashed the pavement next to me. A metal and robotic like sneering face glared down at me with red blazing eyes. A guttural growl rumbled from it. "Ugh, disgusting weak little squishy insect," it spat, striking a metal finger towards my chest area. I screamed feeling the wind rushing against my face before smacking hard onto the middle of the street. I gripped at my chest, feeling agony rippling my heart pounding in my chest.

Though completely ready to cower behind just about anything right now, I mustered up enough courage to mutter, "Yeah, go on and scat, punk ass" as it stalked away. Yeah probably not the best idea when faced against a giant evil robot from hell. It turned around, arms forming into some type of gun or cannon. "Shit," I cussed scrambling on my butt to get up. "Bad idea to curse out a robot." Before it could even charge a blast struck it in the chest and killed it with a clean shot. Whipping my head around, I looked behind me. Another robot, only this one was yellow and black with bright blue eyes, was leg less and strapped to the back of a tow truck. The truck drove in reverse while the thing shot. I stared trying to will myself to move before my ass got run over. But it had other plans.

The yellow bot grabbed me, tow trucking still driving at full speed. I yelled at banging my tiny fists on its hand wrapped around my midsection. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!" I cried scrambling to get out of it's grip but it wasn't letting me go anytime soon. In fact, it's grip tightened around me. Blindingly fast, it's chest opened up and it placed me in a space next to this glow orb looking thing—which I'm guessing was it's heart? Cables wrapped around me to stop my thrashing and the metal chest closed in front of me. Wonderful, just fucking peachy.

"First, I'm called a squishy and almost stepped upon and now I'm being kidnapped and probably on my way to some sort of dissection chamber," I grumbled, wincing at the sounds of explosions happening outside and the pressure against my chest. I swear I felt the whole inside of this rumble with laughter. But maybe those were impacting explosions. Then again if that were the case I'd probably be dead...so maybe not.

"Permission to speak," the voice was surrounding me so I had to assume it belonged to the bot I was currently in. I had to admit it sounded kinda nice. Like a mix between adolescence and adulthood.

"You speak now?" I heard another voice asked.

"Permission granted," answered a baritone voice. It sounded powerful and full of authority.

"I wish to stay with the boy," my bot captor said.

"Yes," breathed who I guess was 'the boy'.

"I wished you let me the hell out your fucking chest!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bumblebee, why does it sound like there's a human behind your chassis platings?" asked another gruff voice.

"Because there is one! Now let me the hell out! I refuse to be apart of your dissection probing!" I bellowed defiantly as the cables loosened around me and his—wait his?— chest plate things opened up. It's hand delicately circled around me before placing me on the ground. It looked back at me making whirring and clicking noises frantically trying to calm me down.

"Why in hell did you pick me up? You scared the shit outta me and practically made me soil myself and—oh my god," I screamed falling flat on my but once I noticed all the other robots staring at me looking freaking amused. I didn't even know robots had emotions.

"Dahlia!" I recognized that voice as my Physics partner from school (another story in itself). But what the shit was she doing here?

"Mikaela? What the freak is going on," Mikaela embraced me fiercely with a hug. A sharp cry of pain hissed through my teeth.

"My scans show she has a few bruised ribs and burn scrap from being tossed on the pavement," I stared buck-eyed at the neon green and yellow robot and blinked.

"Uh," I stared gobsmacked at all of them. Not that this wasn't cool but I just hoped they wouldn't hurt me. "They're not gonna step on me or call me a squishy are they?" I whispered to Mikaela who smiled at my statement.

"We are not like the foe you have faced today. As Bumblebee has relayed to me, he rescued you from one of our foes called Decepticons. They are a race bent conquering this world and the universe. We are the Autobots and I'm Optimus Prime," the deep baritone voice I heard earlier came from the tallest out of all of them. He—it, whatever—radiated power and control. He's probably the leader. "—leader of the Autobots."

"So that means," I trailed off my question. He didn't really answer my question.

"We won't squish you, femme," the gruff voice of the black Autobot next to Optimus. This one was freaking scarier than the one that called me weak. On top of that he was decked out with fancy looking arms and artillery.

"My Weapons Specialists. Designation: Ironhide."

"That explains all the guns and canons," I muttered looking up at the giant bot. He looked smug about his title. Had to give him props, though. He must be proud to show off his guns.

"My Medical Officers. Designation: Ratchet."

"If you would allow, I could bandage you right up," the greenish bot grumpy, but calming voice suggested.

"Um, sure."

"You already met Bumblebee. He is the guardian of Sam Witwicky."

"Chubby Sam?" I raised a brow at Mikaela feeling my fear of being a guinea pig to giant robots drift away.

"Yeah," 'Kaela snort glancing at the boy not to far behind her.

"Hey! I'm right here! I can hear you."

"Sorry to interrupt," a solider, whose name tag said Captain W. Lennox, came up in between the bots and us along with a black by the name of R. Epps, "but, we've gotta clear out now that big boy's down and get you debriefed and tended to. Let's move out."

"Autobots, Let's roll," Optimus commanded.

I hadn't expected anything to happen. But when the sounds of metal clanking together along with the groans and hisses of the bots caught my attention, they'd transformed—literally—into cars and trucks and not your everyday ones either. Optimus was a blue Peter-built semi with red and orange flames. Bumblebee, who was parked on the back of Optimus, was a 2010 Chevrolet Camero with the sleek paint job that resembled...well...a bumblebee. Ironhide's look radiated dominance when I looked at him. He was a black GMC Topkick. Ratchet was a green and yellow H2 search and reduce vehicle. Watching the transformation was awing and weird in a way. I wondered how something that big could shift into something as small as a these cars. I'll yell you one thing trying to figure that out would probably be a piece of work.

Work! Crap! My mom! I'm late!


	2. Close to One's Heart

Sam, Mikaela and I got reacquainted with each other once me climbed into Optimus. We couldn't ride with Bumblebee, who attached to the back of Optimus in something called recharge, because he was missing both back tires and his entire back seat. Apparently, a decepticon named Starscream shot him and Ironhide with a few missiles that tore his legs off and tossed him into a nearby building. Po' thang and here I was snapping at him for scaring the crap outta me.

"So, Uh, how do you two know each other," Sam asked, kicking his legs upon Optimus's dashboard and resting his hands behind his head. The Peterbuilt jolted harshly running over pieces of rubble on the ground making me hiss out an 'Ah'.

"Sorry, young one," Optimus spoke threw his radio.

"S'okay, Optimus," I grumbled. Mikaela ran her fingers through my hair, my head resting in her lap with the rest of my body curled up on the seat. "To answer your question Sam, I go school with you guys."

"I've never seen you before though."

"That's cause I've got mostly AP classes except for Art and Physics. I had Physics with her as my partner."

Sam cast a surprised look at her. "I didn't know you had physics."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sam. Like I'm not airhead hottie—and don't act like you never thought that because in some point in time everyone did."

"Whaaat?" Sam's voice cracked and reached a high octave, making me snort at his bewildered expression and 'Kaela slightly irritated one.

"Okay, before Mikaela attacks you from across the cab, tell me how you two lovebirds got together," waggling my eye brows at Sam's blushing cheeks.

"If it wasn't for his car, we wouldn't be dating."

"Wait, what do you mean because of my car? And we're dating? When did that happen and why wasn't I aware of it?" Sam sputtered swinging his sneaker clad feet off the dash.

"Your car was smooth enough to take us out to a romantic lookout point and even start playing 'Sexual Healing' by Marvin Gaye. He had more moves than you did Sam," she hee-hawed placing a hand on his cheek, "and I thought that after I'd kissed you before this whole thing started we'd be together."

"Oh."

"Sam, you're probably the slowest person I know right now," I rolled my eyes, sitting myself up in between them.

"Well, s'not my fault I haven't had that many experiences with the opposite sex," huffing he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You shoulda came to me. I got a grip of friends who got the hots for ya," I shrugged, picking some dirt out from under my fingernail.

Sam visibly perked at the idea, "Really?" Then he remembered his girlfriend who was obviously livid.

"Oh boy," I mumbled not really liking the glare she was giving.

"Really," she hissed at him.

"Sam, Mikaela, and Dahlia, we have reached our destination." Optimus's doors opened up on their own letting us climb out. We were at the Hoover Dam located near the border of Colorado and Nevada. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots drove off into a hanger for loading and unloading large items. A cute solider by the name of William Lennox approached us.

"Don't get any ideas," Mikaela murmured, failing to had a grin. "He's married and has a kid."

I stared wide eyed practically beginning to shout. "That piece of hot ass has a—"

"Ssh," she pressed a finger to her lips giggling all the while. "I know that's what I thought."

"Evening, ladies, Sam," he greeted us with a warm smile. "Until we can get you guys back to your homes, you'll be staying in the bunkers set up by Sect—the military as will the Autobots and your parents," he said looking to Sam and me.

Sam and I both spoke in unison.

"You got my parents back from Simmos?"

"Wait, why the heck is my mom here?"

"Yes, Sam and they're fine. Dahlia, according to Ironhide, your mom was captured a decepticon but he killed it before I could do any damage to her."

"Is she okay?" if anything I knew my mom was probably having some sort of major melt down.

"She's more or less demanding that she's crazy at seeing giant robots trampling the city. Other than that, she's fine. If you follow me, we'll show you the area, you rooms and the cafeteria."

"Question!" I raised my waving it frantically. Will smiled amusedly at me giving a 'yes' nod. "Can we hit the cafeteria first because there's a party in my tummy and not a really good one."

Will chortled out a "yes" and lead us through to the entrance.

"Really, you're quoting Yo Gabba Gabba?" Sam whispered, as we followed Will towards a really large room. Autobots and humans alike mingled as if the end of the damn world almost hadn't happened.

"I thought I was quoting the Wiggles," I tittered.

"You guys seriously watch that show?" Mikaela butted in with her own snickers.

"Don't knock 'til you try it."

"So basically we've got the best they could offer: burgers, sandwiches, hot dogs, and corn dogs. Take your pick," Will told us once he came back over with a tray of food. He plucked a burger up and bit into it. "Once you're down come find me or Epps and we'll take you to your rooms." and with that he left.

Grabbing a burger, corn dog, and a pepsi, we found table next to some guys in suits, Ironhide and Optimus who were conversing deeply about...well probably something to do with birds since they keep mentioning something about a nest. Either way I wasn't paying attention to them and I tried to hold back a gag at Sam and 'Kaela making googly eyes at each other.

"Dahlia," Ratchet's gruff voice came from behind me before his hand scooped me up. The couple took the time to stop sucking face to my body wrapped around Ratchet's thumb. "It's time I attended to your wounds."

"But I wasn't done eating," I harped frowning at the corn dog—I'd finished the burger and the soda already—getting farther away from us as he left the room.

"I need to tend to you now," he argued. He walked into a another room, which I'm surprised had a big enough door to fit him or the other bots, placing me on a huge metal table where a white curtain cut it down middle of it. "You're scrape on your side is infected—no Bumblebee, this is not your doing."

"Bumblebee's here?" I watched Ratchet move the curtain back revealing a very worried 'Bee sitting on the opposite side if the table gurney chirping and whirring worriedly at me.

"He's been asking for you ever since I repaired his legs, which I need you to take it easy on them," he ordered the yellow and black Autobot who tried getting up. "Now, Dahlia need you to remove your clothing."

"What! I'm not taking anything off," I exclaimed wrapping my arms around myself.

"Relax, child. I can't help your injuries with your clothes on. Honestly, I don't understand what's with you humans and your phobia of nudity. Nothing to be ashamed of," Ratchet blathered to himself, gathering medicine and other stuff together.

"Fine," I grumbled, slipping off my jacket. Trying to tug off my my shirt was a problem. It kept getting caught on my elbows making me wince as my ribs moved to much. I growled at myself about to give up when the feel of warm metal pressed against my arms as the shirt slowly pulled off me. The shirt pulled over my face showing 'Bee's face; his blue eyes blinking down at me. I blushed under his gaze and a murmured a quick thanks and averted my eyes his. Ratchet rubbed salve on my side, which healed almost miraculously and only appeared as reddened skin. Leaving the room, he grumbled about humans never having the proper necessities around. I swear that 'Bee was checking me out. Strange thing was...I kinda didn't mind.

"You alright, sugarplum...heart rate's rising! We need to stabilize it!" 'Bee's radio blurted out different transmissions and sayings. He picked me up gently cradling me to his chest. "Need to get...'Hatchet!" he clicked and hummed frantically searching the bot that left the room a few minutes ago to go get some bandages.

"'Bee!" I laughed slightly, touching his metal cheek. Whirring, he made a cute little 'huh' sound that almost sent me into a fit of giggles. Aww, shucks. This guy was adorable. "'Bee, I'm fine. No need to call Ratchet. He's coming back," I uttered the susurration, patting the helm shield resting atop his head.

He nuzzled his large head against my hand softly, speaking with his real voice. "I'm sorry about picking you up today. I didn't mean to scare ya'," he apologized, gliding a big, long, and warm metal index finger under my chin in a soothing manner. Yeah, soothing was the contrary of what was happening to my body by his touch. But I won't say anything. You might think I'm a pervert.

"Actually, I should be thanking you," I breathed out and simpered. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead...so c'mere." Pulling his face slightly to mine, I laid a smooch on the side of his cheek and grinned at him after doing so. "Thank you."

In response, I got exuberant chitters and hums as his beaming blue eyes blinked rapidly with obvious glee. Rapid pants of heat burst vents along his body and his door like wings flickered back and forth. "You're such a cute little thang." He pointed to himself. "Yes, you, ya' little bugger," I teased. Lost in thought I pondered thinking about doing a replica of 'Bee and the whole Autobot team for my mom's gallery—if it was still there—when Ratchet's voice reached my ears.

"Dear, Primus, Bumblebee," Ratchet came stalking in and took me away from 'Bee, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you already manage to fry your vocal processors again. I don't even want to know how."

Ratchet rubbed more salve around my ribs and the bandages me up. "Speaking of which, your mother—"

"Dahlia!"

"Here comes that retched woman now," Ratchet harrumphed. 'Bee let me sit onto his hand before string me on the floor next my mother who immediately pulled away from my new bot friend and me into a fierce hug, despite my pained groans.

"Dahlia, honey, are you okay! I heard what the mean robots did to you!"

"Yeah and by you squeezing the life out of me ain't helping the pain subside. I'm fine mom," I pulled away from her as she smoothed out my hair.

"Sorry sweetie and where's your top at?" she questioned me with a threaded brow raised. 'Bee handed me my shirt on a finger. My mom yanked it off glaring at him before forcing it on to my body.

"Ah! Mom, what gives!"

"Come on, dear. We're leaving," my mom pulled on my arm, yanking me out the room. A worried 'Bee and an irritated Ratchet stared after us.

"Wait why are we leaving," I stumbled after her in the combat boots I wore, entering the bustling cafeteria. I didn't want to leave, especially of it meant the leaving the Autobots, Mikaela, Sam, and Lennox. They were kinda cool.

"Because these robots hurt you! If it wasn't for that idiot yellow machine—" the entire cafe had gone silent. Ironhide glared at my mother; cannons humming to life. Optimus looked on in disapproval.

"You hold on right there mom. If it wasn't for Bumblebee, I wouldn't be here!" I hissed lowly at her. I didn't want to make a scene but seems as if she already was.

"Listen to me Dahlia Kris Monroe!" Whenever she stated my full name, I knew not to argue with that tone. "I refuse to let these psychotic machines be around my daughter. We're going to go home this instant as if this never happened. I'm not going to let you around them or let them corrupt you like that yellow one almost did!"

"'Bee didn't do anything!" I snapped back at her.

"I'm not having this discussion," she said in a final tone. Grabbing my hands, she towed over to Will and Epps, demanding them to take us home. I signaled to them to tell her no but Optimus stepped in, Ironhide, 'Bee, Ratchet, Mikaela, and Sam following behind him.

"Will, Robert, do as the woman says. If she wishes to go home with her daughter, she may."

"We'll see you later, right," Mikaela asked, smiling.

"No, she be around you anymore. You're a threat to the society!" 'Kaela's smile dropped.

"Mom, you can't do this to me! They're my friends!"

"They're involved with those things and you will not be. Now, let's go."

My mom dragged me by the sleeve drawing me further away from my new friends with Will tagging along glaring furiously at my mother. I was sure he was upset about the way she treated the bots. Hell, I was too. Putting me in the military jeep's backseat, my mom walked around the car to get into the front seat when Will slipped me a piece of paper. "Coordinates to our new base, NEST, in Nevada," he whispered quickly as my mom sat in the front passenger seat. I nodded feeling a smile creep onto my face. It wouldn't be the last time I saw the Autobots. All I have to do is keep my mom out of the dark...


	3. Pleasurable Washes?

The past three or four days have been nothing but utter shit. My mom, for whatever reason, took things too far when she started tracking everything I did (even dates). I mean I know the Battle of Mission City spooked her—hell it scared the crap out of a lot of people—but not letting me see my new friends, Alien or human, was doing a bit of overreacting. She basically shunned the Autobots, the military force who assisted them, and Sam and Mikaela. She acts like they're the ones who attacked the city and not the decepticons!

"I refuse to have this conversation anymore, Dahlia," my mom waved her hands as if to dismiss the situation. Like hell I was.

"No, mom, we're not done talking about this!" Stepping into the doorway, I blocked her only pathway of leaving. "Give me one good reason as to what Autobots have done to you to make you hate them so much."

"They injured you! And they were going to use you. You can't just go around trusting Alien life forms that who knows what they'll do to you—especially that yellow machine and the green on who claims he's a doctor!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" I stared at my mom, hearing the enormity spewing from her mouth. "If anything, Bumblebee saved my ass while you complained about me being late to your job. And Ratchet healed me, mother. If it wasn't for him, my wounds would still be infected and my bruised body wouldn't be healing as fast—"

"But you don't know that! Those things are probably waiting for the right moment to strike. That's a reason," she disputed angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about them that way. They are people just like the rest of us. They would never hurt me! You have given me a reason at all!"

"They might corrupt you."

"Seriously what're you on—corrupt me how?" I fingered a fistful of hair awaiting my mother's answer. Lord only knows what it'll be.

"Mentally, emotionally, and physically." I arched a brow.

"You've officially lost me now," I shook my head folding my arms across my chest. "What do you mean mentally, emotionally, and physically?"

"They could've already used some mind control device to permeate your mind into thinking you actually like those things. They could've tried to turn you against your own kind! Physically they might've used you as a human incubator!"

It took me a few slow minutes to catch onto what she was saying before my eyes darkened with obvious disgust. My hands clenched into fists while I tried controlling my temper. "What?"

"You might turn against—"

"Don't try and act like you don't know which part I'm talking about!" I yelled at her. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"Well am I supposed to believe?" my mom nearly had tears coating her throat as she talked. Always the bipolar one. "When I saw you, you had your shirt off and cuddling with that machine! Who knows what he could've done? Your virginity could be taken and you could have some devil's spawn growing in your stomach this very instance!" her words only made me angrier.

"Okay, A) it's my decision as to who i have sex with or to get pregnant—not yours and B) you've seriously stepped into the luny bin, mom! 'Bee would never do that to me and oh, incase you have not noticed, he's a robot and I am human. Therefore, it is biologically impossible for me to have a baby by a frigging robot!"

That argument happened other day. It had been on my mind ever since then. I seriously considered putting my mom in an insane asylum. I also considered punching her in the left tit for accusing Bumblebee of raping and saying that was carrying his kid. How crazy and fucked up would that be? I couldn't bring myself to speak with her after that. I kept getting furious when I'd see her because her words replaying in my mind. I remembered her last words when she finally reacted to my looks.

"It's okay that you're mad. But I'm only doing what's best for my little Mexican blossom. I'm keeping you safe by keeping you away from them. Now, Mommy's got a new job down at the art center a few miles south of Mission City. I won't be home until three o'clock."

She told me that today around noon. Not that I really cared. Grumbling to myself, I put on a pair of sweats, Uggs, and the tank that said 'Food Coma' with Garfield on it. Grabbing my keys—yeah I know my old car got freaking pancaked but my mom gave me her old Mini Cooper to use while she used her work car—and money, I hopped in the car heading to Blake's. It's an art supplies store next to an auto repair garage.

Walking down the aisles of the store, I loaded paint tubes of many different colors of the rainbow and grabbed the different cards representing the different sizes I'd like to buy since they couldn't just have massive amounts of clay in feet all over the place. I spoke lowly to myself looking at the different ones, "18 x 6, 28 x 7—where the Frick is 17 x 7?"

"'Lia?" Looking up from the shelves, I spotted Mikaela next to me.

"Oh hey Mikaela. What brings you here?"

"I needed some more airbrush paint for a project I'm working on at The Garage," she said holding up some stencils and paints in her basket, "you?"

"I'm working on a project for Autobots. Ya know—just a gift for saving me is all," I shrugged, feeling a smile grace my face at the mention of them. She grinned mischievously at me.

"Speaking of Autobots, I know of a certain one who's been dying of your attention," she nudged my elbow with hers, mirth clearly glinting in her blue eyes as we paid for or stuff at cash register. I told the cashier when he asked where to deliver my clay.

"Why in hell would 'Bee be asking for me," I shook my head trying hide my smile. I didn't care if he wanted to see me…but a part of me was really excited to see him and this big baby blue eyes of his and hear those happy chirps he always gave. Geesh, I'm going a little gaga over a robot. Maybe my mother was right. My mind was corrupted.

"Well, Ironhide told me 'Bee hasn't shut up since you kissed his cheek plate. Why were you kissing, might I ask?" she waggled her eyebrows placing one hand on her hip while the held her bag.

"I did it because he saved me," I mumbled feeling my face heat up—not because of embarrassment but because I found myself thinking that I wanted to do it just because. What has my mind come to?

"Uh huh," she shook her with obvious amusement, while I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "I'll believe that when you stop blushing every time I mention Bumblebee's name—Just face the fact that you like him!" She blurted out failing to cover up her laughs.

"I don't like him and I met the guy a few days ago and he's a robot," I argued. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like my crazy mother, I thought to myself, loading my stuff into the car.

"So what if he's a robot?" she shot back.

"Er, I wouldn't be able to have his kids."

"Whoa, who said anything about kids—but knowing Ratchet, he'd figure out a way make it happen since you're thinking about."

"Argh," I huffed throwing my hands in the air, "I wasn't thinking about it. Just an excuse to…to—"

"To say you don't like him," she sang. "Now, c'mon and take me back to your place because your favorite car needs a wash and you're gonna help me."

"We're gonna wash the Coop?" I jerked my thumb to my car.

"No, I'm talking about 'Bee!"

"Then why do we need to go to my house?"

"You need a bathing suit to wash him. I don't know what Sam and him did but he's a mess."

"What about you?" I asked her gesturing to her jeans shorts, cowboy boots, and loose fitting tank top.

"I've got mine on underneath. Let's go."

Changing into a floral bandeau bikini, some jean shorts and a pair of flip flops, Mikaela showed me the way to Sam's place. Turns out he only lived a few streets down from me which wasn't that far. Sam's home was quaint and little blue and brown homey abode that practically scream "come in, welcome—we'll make you a batch of cookies". Then I met Sam's parents Judy and Ron. Those two were quite the pair of parents I'd ever seen. His mom loved to bicker with her husband in playful banter all the while fully embarrassing her little 'Samantha'. I vowed to tease for that nickname for the rest if my life. They even called me gorgeous. Well, Sam's dad did whereas his mom proceeded to ask if I was involved in the relationship with Sam and Mikaela. Boy, would that be weird.

"You're mom's is something, Samantha," I teased following him with Mikaela to his backyard.

"Yeah, you hush up," he grumble, spraying me with the water hose. I laughed ignoring the water.

"Perk up, Sammy. It's not like she showed me your buck naked baby pictures," I snickered removing my shorts.

"That is something your momma would do, Sam. She's that eccentric," Mikaela spoke as she filled up a bucket of water as I unloaded the soap.

"Yeah, she might be gathering those up right now," he groaned, before bolting inside. I could here bits and pieces of an argument brewing but I heard Sam yell, "Put the baby booties back, Ma!"

"Ah," I yelped feeling something warm slightly push against me. I somewhat threw me off balance almost making me fall flat on my front. The sound of shifting metal gears, and hissings being released hit my ears before I felt a giant metal hand catch me. Steadying myself so I could sit on his palm, I greeted the bot with a smile and then noticed him just staring at me with curiosity, "What?"

"What do you have on sugarplum," he spoke through the radio staring at my bikini in wonder. I tried not to blush at his nickname for me.

"It's called a bathing suit, a bikini." I watched him stared at it even though it felt like he was staring at me all over. His gaze kinda made my body heat up from the inside out.

"This here thang…so damn small and flimsy…could karate chop it in half! Hiyah!" he mixed in different shows and stations talking through the radio as his other finger, well, fingered my top as he spoke. I gave a startled shriek mixed with a gasp when his warm and metal index digit hooked onto the front of it tugging at it and wrapped my arms around it to keep it my from tugging more. Not sure if this was wrong or not, but the searing heat from his finger pressing up against my bosom caused my skin to prickle in pleasure. I stopped myself short of a purr bubbling in the back of my throat.

"Yeah, it's a supposed to be for show not able to hold up in combat," I giggled, feeling the ticklish sensation as his finger slid away from me. "They're just there to make women look hot in front of guys and for swimming."

"You let other guys look at cha'…like a piece of meat…that ain't gonna happen on my watch…sugarplum." He sat me down next to Mikaela, "you're too…damn beautiful to let anyone…sneak a peek of ya'."

I felt touched that he thought of me that way. No guy had ever called me that before and I never expected them to—no offense to the guy population. Playing with the ends of my hair, nervous habit, I bit my lip looking up at the big guy. "Thanks Bumblebee. You're really sweet." he chirped and clicked cutely, gliding a finger softly across my cheek before I looked at Mikaela who looked smug.

"Don't say a word," I grumbled. She raised her hands in defense with a huge grin stretched across her face when Sam came running back out.

"Uh, what'd I miss," he looked at my flushed face, 'Kaela's happy one and 'Bee's, well, he looked like he always did happy and curious.

"Nothing," Mikaela said with an obvious tone, "now let's get started!"

"Shouldn't he be in his alt form?"

"Actually I got dirt and mud in a lot of other places besides the outside," Sam gave a sheepish shrug. Mikaela grabbed the soap once I turned on the jet stream setting on the hose and started blasting 'Bee with the hose. He yelped when the cool water hit him.

"Sorry, buddy," I apologized making my rounds around his body with the hose. "Damn, Sam, what did you do to the poor guy?" I had climbed up 'Bee's arm—as did Mikaela—like and was hosing off dirt while she scrubbed it off.

"Actually, we went camping."

"In the middle of the freaking school week?"

"That's where you parents took you these last couple days," Mikaela helped me onto 'Bee's hands and we went to grab more cleaning tools.

"Yeah my dad's gotta guy who own some wooded area and figured we could use a break."

I snorted at that as I made or way back up 'Bee's torso. "You take the rest of torso and I'll take the legs," Mikaela said tossing me a rag and some soap. Standing on his hip, I slabbed on some soap and rubbed his chest plates in circular motion, gritting some of the dried mud off watching him visibly relax as he leaned back in his hands. I repeated the action moving down his chest and towards his midsection when he audibly and loudly purred with satisfaction.

"Oh yeah," I stopped dead short hearing the moan of bliss come from 'Bee. Mikaela looked shocked, reddened, and complacent. Sam looked visibly uncomfortable. I stared back at be who had his optics closed in content—until he realized everything had gone silent.

I failed to hide a lopsided grin as I spoke, "Did you just—did you just moan?"

"Ah yeah…do that again, sugarplum," he hummed once I started washing him again.

"Alright, I'm going to go upstairs and bury my head into my pillow. I don't want to hear my car getting off because he's being washed," Sam said awkwardly walking away. I turned my attention to Mikaela.

"Don't say it! Not. A. Word," I muttered trying my best not to laugh at her or 'Bee's sudden piquing arousal.


	4. If only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know that the NEST Base is supposed to be in New Jersey but for my story I'll just say it's in Nevada and New Jersey meaning they have two bases. These are main bases for both military special ops and the autobots. I hope that makes sense.

To say the job of washing 'Bee was hard pressed to getting done, would be a lie. 'Bee's clean. We just a dirty mishap. Mikaela flung some dried mud off 'Bee which ended up hitting Sam square in the face. Sam, thinking she did this on purpose, picked up a clump of mud and threw it at her. Unfortunately, she ducked and it smacked me in the face. In the end, you guys know how mud fights occur so I ain't gonna get into that. After that little piece of havoc and a good cleaning in Sam's shower, I was back at home with an overly happy mother who was really about to grate my nerves.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked. She sat on my bed with her hands folded neatly across her navy blue pencil skirt looking just as happy as she was before my dad divorced her. Can you guess a reason why?

"Oh never mind! I have the most splendid news," she clapped her hands, pulling herself off my bed and embracing me.

"Now a days, your version of 'splendid news', is never good," I said, my voice filling with sardonicism.

"I always wonder where you get dark attitudes from," she waved it off turning back to her cheery behavior. "Anywho, I met this nice lady at my job who has a son that goes to your school…"

"You set me up on a date? Why and with who?"

"Mrs. DeMarco's son—"

Putting my hand out in a stop motion, I cut her off hissing with anger. "You mean Trent DeMarco! Not only is he a prick and the school player, he dated my friend Mikaela. I'm sorry mom, but I'm not going out with that…that—"

"I'm sure you're just over exaggerating."

"And I'm sure you're trying to relive your high school through me," I muttered rubbing my temples to get rid of the on coming headache.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Glad you see it my way, dear," she simpered, pecking me on the forehead before leaving me to my impending doom: tomorrow. Ugh.

…

I had been sitting in my AP Literature class for the last hour and fifteen minutes. I only had five more minutes left and I was outta here. I'm not saying I don't like this class…it's just because of the annoying little mosquito buzzing in my ear—

"What the hell," I snapped slapping my hand to the side of my neck. I got hit by a spit ball. Turning around to face the culprit, I glared at him. "What do you want?"

Trent smirked with frolicsome. "You of course," he teased pushing some stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Right, only because your momma got you a date with me, which I'm not to happy on going on," I snorted, turning back around to focus.

"Something tells me you are—I mean you wouldn't be going out with me if you weren't happy about it."

"Hold on there hotshot. Before your big ass ego inflates even more, you should know this whole ordeal was forced upon me by my mother," I said gathering my stuff as the bell rang.

He leaned closer so that I could practically smell the cheap cologne rolling off him. It made me want to gag. "Don't worry, babe. By the end of the date, you'll be begging for more of the Trentster."

I never really saw what any girl or Mikaela ever saw in Trent. He was an egoistical jock that thought he could have any girl he set his sights on. The guy always assumed that because he was Mr. Quarterback he ran the school and everyone in it. Shit, even the teachers fawned over him sometimes. I found this more than a little creepy. Trying to forget about our conversation, I headed to my next class Physics. Mikaela sat down next to me looking on in concern at my frowned expression.

"What's with the long face," she asked at the end of class—it was a thirty minute break now. She piled her notebooks onto her textbook as she followed me out the lab room. We headed to where Sam sat on the hood of 'Bee's car underneath the shade of an apple tree.

"I've got a date with the most arrogant guy in school and all his little girlfriends are glaring at me and his friends keep making passes at me," I grumbled. Mikaela stared at me in shock.

"You're going out with Trent?"

"It wasn't my idea. It was my mom's."

"You're mom's ideas kind of a nut job-ish," she shook her head and greeted Sam with a kiss.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured against her lips.

"Ew. Save it for the bed room guys," I fake gagged grinning at them. "Hey Bumblebee," I patted the top of his hood feeling the engine rumble a greeting.

"Hello to you Dahlia," Sam chuckled and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Hey Sa—Ah, what the fuck," I snapped, glaring at the bitch who just dumped her lunch on me. Most of got on my face, neck, my shirt and the front part of my jean skirt, 'Bee's hood, and Sam's sleeve. All her friends that surrounded her snickered at my soddened clothing and probably more than peeved off countenance. "What the heck is your problem?" I hissed at the blonde smirking with satisfaction. She high-fived a raven haired girl to her left.

"Yeah, Cristal what gives?" I wiped off some soda running down my face.

"Banes, stay out of it. This is between me and Monroe," Cristal, the blonde one, spat.

"What in hell did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Sam asked me.

"No she doesn't," Mikaela answered.

"And if anything, I didn't steal yours."

"You lying-son-of-a-bitch!" she roared, trying to lunge at me when Trent's arm caught her by the waist. So that's her boyfriend. It makes sense now.

"Easy there, Mindy," he chuckled and I shook my head in irritation. Way to get your girlfriend's name wrong, dumbass.

"My name is Cristal," she hissed and stormed away; her posse following her. He ignored her striding over to me.

"I'll see you later, babe," he gave a leer at me and smashed his lips into mine. I staggered against 'Bee bracing myself with one hand while the other forcefully tried to shove Trent off. 'Bee practically growling under my hand wasn't helping much either.

"Leave," Sam shoved Trent away with a growl. I huffed when Sam shielded my body from Trent like I was some damsel in distress.

"I'm not totally defenseless," I muttered to myself and crossed my arms. I was already peeved off I had to go on a date with this guy. I didn't need Sam coming to my rescue. Trent walked away cackling with his group of jocks following him.

"I beg to differ sometimes, darlin'," Bumblebee spoke lowly through his radio fully irritating me much more than I already was in this vexatious situation.

"Oh shut it, Bumblebee," I barked aggressively at the car before storming into the nearest restroom. I splashed some water on my face from the sink to clear the gunk away and gargled some more water to get rid of the taste of Trent.

"Why'd you snap at 'Bee like that? You hurt his feelings," I heard 'Kaela say from behind me. I was bent over at sink with my head in my hands. "Hey, you okay," she asked.

"No, I'm not." She handed me an extra pair of clothes from her tote bag.

"I always carry an extra set of clothes with me," she said, practically reading my thoughts.

"Thanks." Taking the clothes she gave to me, I changed in a stall.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about. My mother is my problem and I can't get rid of it—of her until I got off to art school. And that isn't going to happen for another two years," I told her exiting the bathroom. I thought about what she had said. About 'Bee. I didn't mean to snap at him. "Where's 'Bee?" The parking spot that had once been occupied by the yellow and black Camero was now empty.

"Probably went to go see Optimus at the base or something," she shrugged pulling me along to our lockers.

"Have you been there yet?"

"Yeah. Sam and I went yesterday after you left. It's a nice place they got there and those big blocks of clay you bought are in a separate hanger from everything else," Mikaela said as we took out the stuff for our next classes. The bell rang.

"Thanks. Later."

The day went on without another hitch, minus every other girl that had something to do with Trent had glared at me as if I'd killed their cat. The car ride home gave me time to think about this too. I didn't quite understand why they were all mad at me. I mean sure—I had a date with a guy that most girls and some guys have fantasies about all the but…the guy wasn't my boyfriend and he wasn't getting into my pants like every girl he's had. However, with all them saying I cant date him made me want to, which in fact repulsed me from wanting to go on this date more so. Then my mind drifted to Bumblebee. I don't know what the reason was behind it, but I found myself taking a strong liking to the car. I wasn't sure if it was because his cute and happy little chirps he's always making or the way he calls me 'sugarplum'. I couldn't not say because of his looks because for an alien robot, he wasn't that bad looking—hell all the Autobots weren't. But that's beside the point. Somehow, 'Bee managed to worm his way into my heart without even trying.

"Dahlia!" There goes my happy moment of solitude.

"What mom?" Her torso blocked the window while she stood there with her hands placed on her hips.

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes and all you keep talking about is a bumblebee—never mind!" My mother ushered me inside my room tossing clothes around like she was the one going on a date. I left the room to shower while she had a conniption over what matched with what. Coming back out the bathroom, my mom shoved a short leather skirt, a midriff top, and some pumps into my arms. "Change. Trent will be here in an hour! You need to be ready and look nice. Also we need to push the girls out—"

"I'm not wearing that," I stared, blatantly disgusted at the outfit in my arms.

"You will if you want to get anywhere with this guy."

"But I don't want to get anywhere with Trent. I don't like him. You do so why don't you date him."

"I can't. I'm too old for him."

"That's just down right revolting," I shuddered even thinking about my mom dating someone my age. She bolted up right hearing the chimes of the doorbell ringing throughout our home.

"He's here! Hurry and put the clothes on!" I didn't bother with the stuff she picked out and put on whatever deemed comfortable to me. When I reached the front door, I'd expected to see Trent standing there with that ever-present cocky smirk he always wore. Instead, it was Sam.

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya', Sammy, but why are you here?" I asked him ad closed the front door of the house behind me. I folded my arms across my chest slightly looking down at him. I was a foot taller.

"I don't think you should go on that date with Trent," he stated with a grimace.

"Why not?" I really didn't get why people tell other people not to do something. We all know how reverse psychology works. Tell someone not to do stuff and they do it anyway.

Sam crossed his arms and glanced back at 'Bee's alt form; his frowned deepened. "He's a tool." 'Bee engine roared to life with a growl in agreement.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I bit back a smile.

"You really wanna know?"

"Nah, Bumblebee's pretty much expressing how the both of you feel," I said and gestured to a rumbling 'Bee. His engine snarled louder once the sound of another purring engine rolled up in front of him, Trent's black truck.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. Sam glared at Trent as he strode the pathway to the front porch. Trent secured an arm tightly around my waist and glanced at a livid Sam.

"You shouldn't leave your engine on like that buddy. It could burn out the battery," Trent smirked, arrogantly guiding me away from Sam and over to his monstrous truck. Even though it could never top Ironhide.

"I'm not your 'buddy' and my car's fine," I heard him grumble and watched him stalk over to 'Bee. He slammed his door closed just as the yellow Camero rammed into the back of us. I snickered at Trent's bewildered face. Somebody's a little angry.

"You think that shit was funny? He probably scratched my paint job! I'll kill your ass Witlicky!" Trent screamed at Bumblebee's retreating bumper. The truck's engine revved before peeling onto the road. After about an hour of driving, I broke the silence.

"So where are we going on this thing, huh?" I inquired. Just being silent and alone with this guy in the car put me on edge. Who knows what he'll try tonight.

"A pizzeria and then my place." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled into the lot of the pizzeria. I cocked a brow.

"I'll go to your place when hell freezes over," I bit at him, trying to keep my anger under control. He slid me atop his lap from the passenger seat. I fixed a hard glare on him. "If you think for one second you're gettin' lucky, you have another thing coming."

"Would that other thing be a kiss?" His hand creeped up the side of my leg while the other fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "You know you want the Trentster. Every female does."

"Not this female," I hissed climbing off his lap. This thing was already turning sour like I thought it would and we haven't even started the date yet. I grabbed my bag and left the car. Trent's hand snatched me back his body harshly. "Let go of me now of you value your baby maker!"

"Listen," he hiss gripping me tighter against hum with both hands, "I get what I want and what I want is you. So be a good little—" I rammed the tip of my boot into his groin making his hold loosen on me altogether.

I didn't wait around to see if he got back up. I took off running in the direction of where I thought we'd come from. You know when you watch those horror movies with the stupid girl wandering around in the dark trying to find her way back home and someone comes along and either kills her off or did something equally bad? Yeah, that's basically me minus the killing part. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if Trent had followed me and for now he hasn't. But every passing car's headlights made me fear that if he came back for me and tried to have his way with me, I might not be able to fight him off.

"Need a lift," 'Bee's radio scared the crap outta when it blared from behind me. The Camero pulled up by the side of the road and opened the door for me.

"Jesus, you nearly scared me half to death," I murmured and sat in the front seat.

"I'm sorry, sugarplum." I smiled at the name and felt my body sag back into the seat. The seatbelt fasten across my chest and tightened slightly.

"S'okay Bumblebee and thank you." His heater turned on, warming body from the brisk air from outside.

"Anything for my sweet sugarplum," he answered, this time, with his real voice. It was deep but still had a ring of adolescence and it cracked with static. I frowned at the coughing noise it made.

"'Bee, you don't have to use your real voice for me." I rubbed the steering wheel's sides in a soothing manner. I glanced out the window just in time to see us zoom pass my house. I guess he had something else in mind.

"I only use…it for you.…only you." He rolled by a lake, stopping at a cliff that looked out over the whole city.

I blushed lightly and bit my lip. "That's really sweet of you."

"Just trynna keep my gal happy," a hillbilly chortled through his radio. "Speaking of…'bout my girl (my girl)…why so serious?"

"You know that guy I had a date with tonight?" His front dipped forward. I took it as a yes to continue. "He tried taking advantage of me," I growled in the back of my throat gripping the wheel.

"Did ya' let 'em?"

"No. But he still tried."

"As long as you're…unharmed...but no one messes with my gal and gets away with it."

I giggled a yawn at his protective nature. "If you were human, 'Bee, you'd doubtlessly be the perfect boyfriend," I whispered feeling my eyes grow heavy as the seat reclined for me.

"If only…I were human…" That was the last I heard before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Sparkless

"'Bee." I could here myself mumbling Bumblebee's name still half asleep. My eyes pried themselves open and took in the night sky. Why am I outside? Shouldn't I be inside 'Bee or something? I felt groggy and sleeping in a bush at a weird ang— "Wait, why the hell am I in a bush?" Another good question was 'where the heck was 'Bee?' I was supposed to be either in his car or at home snuggling with my warm comforter. But here I am...in a bush...with no transportation. I sat up scrubbing the dirt off my pants and looked around the area. I recognized the street. I drive down it everyday when I'm on my way to school. Though, I'm positive I didn't know anyone on this street—

"What do you want from me?" I stuck my head out the bush to see whoever that girl was because it sounded like she was screeching bloody murder. Much to my surprise and delight, it was Trent sprawled out on his back with Bumblebee towering over him. 'Bee didn't respond and just reached between his legs with his hand. Is it just me or did that sound totally wrong? Anyway, he flicked open this little door on his...well I think it's kinda like a box-capsule that hung between his legs. A bunch of cables and wires with a piece of leather attached to the end them. Some type of liquid spurted from a small aperture on the leather tip and—

"Oh, now I feel kinda slow," I bit back a smile but snorted realizing what exactly was taking place. 'Bee took a piss on Trent! I didn't even know robots could have a whang. What would he even use it for? "And now, I feel like dirty pervert for even beginning to think of whatever he'd use it for." I blushed at my thoughts. I must have some serious problems.

'Bee, after being contented with the amount of piss of Trent, stopped and pounded his fist on the ground near Trent who shrieked with terror. "You already fucking pissed on me for no damn reason! What the hell do you want?"

"You deserved to be pissed on, punk," 'Bee's radio hissed out in a rigid voice. "You messed with my gal tonight!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Part of the Daisy family, the Dahlia...taking advantage of that girl...you mess with the bull, you get the horns," Bumblebee growled out in a mush of different TV shows with equally intimidating male voices. Except the first one sounded like something off the discovery channel. He picked up Trent and shook him as he growled. "The next time you see her, you will...apologize...or else I will squash you like a bug under a boot...you hear me boy?"

"Yes. I will! Just- just put me down! Please!" Trent wailed. He flailed his arms trying to squirm out of 'Bee's hand. 'Bee dropped Trent emitting a snarling noise.

"I've got my eye on you, boy." Trent nodded and scrambled to his feet. He took off in a mad dash, bolting right pass my secret hiding bush and down the street.

I grinned popping out of my resting place. "You sly little bug! Really?"

"What? I just...wanted to scare him a bit," 'Bee shrugged playfully, an innocent aura surrounding him once again and transformed back into his alt mode. He let me sit in the driver's seat before pulling off Trent's street.

"You probably enjoyed it." I didn't care what anyone said. 'Bee had a mischievous side lurking beneath his innocence just waiting to burst.

"Only a little."

"But, thank you for that. Even though you didn't need to," I said hugging the wheel. It jerked a bit and turned onto my street.

"Anything for you... You're mine." I couldn't but smirk at his boldness.

"Really 'Bee? I'm yours?"

"Of course...and I'm yours...Dahlia." I really couldn't tell if 'Bee was being completely serious or just horsing around. I sorta hoped for the first one—but then again I'm human and he's...well not.

"Whatever 'Bee. I'm yours," I replied cooly. I wasn't sure what made me react that way. It could've been because of my own overanalyzing thought process or the fact that 'Bee could be serious. "I'll be back in a bit."

Bumblebee had pulled in front of my house and let me out so that I could go inside and change my clothes. It was around five o'clock which meant I probably had enough time to shower, change, and get out without alerting my mother of my whereabouts. It was about an hour before I came back out with my hair tied up in a wet and messy bun. I had on sweats, converse, and a plain graphic shirt. After gathering my stuff for school, 'Bee drove to the Witwicky household to pick up Sam. I don't even think he noticed me when he came gallivanting out his home with a crazed look on his face.

"Where the heck have you been? You made me think someone stole in you in the night again like last time! At least you can tell me when you're going to act like Satan's Camero—"

I rolled the window down. "Get your panties out its twist!"

"Why are you in 'Bee?"

"He helped me with a problem. Now, hurry up and get dressed so we can get to school," I ordered, shooing him away.

After about another hour and give or take a few minutes, Sam, 'Bee, and headed to school. First period was oddly uneventful. Trent hadn't said a word to me the entire period. He either stared directly at the board or around the room if I'd ever glance his way. He looked horrible and disheveled and smelled of burnt oil. He looked liked he'd lost a lot of sleep too. At second period, Mikaela noticed his behavior and asked me about it and the date. I told her I would tell her later. When Break pulled around, everyone gossiped about me, Trent, Trent and me, or Trent's strange behavior. Some people think I did something to him. No knew what to believe. Trent was somewhat stand offish to his friends not really looking at me until he spotted me sitting on top of 'Bee's hood with 'Kaela and Sam.

"Trent's staring at you," Mikaela said.

"Why's he staring at you?" Sam asked me. Trent began walking over to us. "Why's he coming this way?"

"He's coming to apologize for what he did to me yesterday," I mumbled and felt a tad bit smug. Sam and Mikaela went from horrified to angry.

"What did he do to you?" they chorused.

"Nothing that hasn't been handled."

"Uh, Dahlia," Trent stumbled over his words and kept fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah Trent?"

He heaved a ragged sigh glancing at 'Bee. "I wanted to- I want to apologize for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have violated you- your body the way I did. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, I guess," I shrugged not caring. He nodded and still avoided any eye contact as he walked away. Sam's mouth hung open and Mikaela was stunned.

"That's like the first time I ever heard him apologize—for anything!"

"He didn't apologize when he bruised when you two had sex last year?" I asked Mikaela. I had forgotten Sam was there.

"Nah, he told me to suck it up."

"You had sex with Trent!" Sam snapped at Mikaela. His face was flushed with scarlet.

"It was last year and before I knew you existed," Mikaela smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh."

The bell rang signaling us to our next class. As for me, it was Art. I went to my locker and opened it tossing my Physics binder in and took out my brushes and paint. That's all I'd need for today anyway. The teacher, Mrs. Barnes, greeted me with a smile and nod as entered the class room and set up at an easel in the middle of the room. Students around me mingled with each other not really paying me any mind. Well, all but one. It was the brunette boy in my class, Roy Stone. He's a tall and burly guy that was the co-captain of the lacrosse team. He was, still damn is, easy on the eyes. He was probably a portion of every girl's dream guy. He is my ex-boyfriend.

"If it isn't my lovely little flower." A small smirk stretched across his face when he held up my hand to kiss it. Ugh, I can't believe I used to swoon over that. But I must admit it was sweet to have a boy do that for me.

"What do you want, Roy?" I asked when he released my hand.

"I just want to talk." He scooted his stool over closely to mine, shrugging his shoulders with that damn smirk still in place.

"About what?"

"You, me, and what the deal is with you, Mikaela and Witwicky being all buddy buddy now." He folded his hands together, waiting.

"There is no you and me anymore since you dumped me because my body wasn't right for you," I hissed quietly at him. Basically, what I meant in that sentence was that a few months ago when we were dating and had be in the mood to be each others first—I know; really cliche but whatever. Anyway, in the process of taking our clothes off he said that my boobs were not the right size and my ass was fat. Apparently that put him off and the next day I was boyfriend-less because of it. "And who I hang with is none of your business." He nodded as if that answer would satisfy himself.

"Listen," he said engulfing my hand with his, "I was wrong."

"You were wrong? About what?"

"I was wrong about you—about us. I've been thinking and I want you ba-"

"Sorry, Roy, can you hold that thought?" I asked him even though I knew what he was about to say. I wanted him to say it but I felt he shouldn't. Not now. Glancing down at my phone, I read the text from Mikaela to myself.

'Emergency at Nest Base. 'Bee says that Optimus wants us there. Get out of class.'

I turned back to Roy. "As much as I want you to finish that sentence, I can't let you. Not right now okay," I told him and raised my hand waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Miss Monroe?" Mrs. Barnes stopped her lesson.

"May I be excused to the restroom?" she nodded signal ing me to go when Roy stopped me.

"I read your text you got. Where are you really going?"

"I can't tell you that." Once I'd left the class, I met up with 'Bee, Sam, and Mikaela in the front parking lot. I was half way across the lot waving at them when the sounds of the school doors slamming and someone's footballs behind me increased rapidly.

"Dahlia wait!" Roy called out to me. When he reached me, he cupped my face tracing my cheek gently with his thumb. I blushed fighting the urge to sigh and glanced back at the others. Sam had a brow raised; Mikaela looked nervously between the yellow Camero, Roy, and me; and 'Bee's engine roared out before shutting off completely.

"What're you—"

He cut me off and smiled. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this," he said crushing our lips together. Okay, I must admit he didn't exactly crush 'em together. It was more like a long and ginger kiss that gave me this jittery feeling all throughout my body. His lips were soft and warm and molded with mine carefully. It was smoldering and full of passion. One he'd, or any other guy, had never given me before. I felt giddy. The only other time I've ever felt like this was when I was around 'Bee. 'Bee... Thinking of the car behind me made me feel awkward. It felt like he was watching and I didn't like the feeling like I normally would either.

I gasped in a breath once Roy pulled away. "Just think about that okay. I really miss you and—"

"I miss you too, Roy but...now is not the time," I mumbled pulling away from him. "I'll call you later." I ignore the looks of Sam and Mikaela as I approached them.

The ride over to the NEST base was mostly silent to say the least. 'Bee wasn't playing his radio like he normally would and he was speeding towards our destination as if it would come fast enough. Mikaela kept rubbing patterns on his dashboard to probably calm him down. I wasn't sure what the rush was, I mean besides the emergency at the base.

"So," Sam says after an hour or so of traveling, "why did you have my car this morning?" I expected 'Bee to answer but didn't. What's eating him?

"After my thing with Trent, he picked me up."

"Then why was Trent acting like such a scared puss today?" Mikaela piped up. 'Bee again didn't reply.

"Bumblebee threatened him to apologize. Plain and simple."

"Well that was sweet wasn't it, Dahlia," Mikaela gave me a hard look as if asking me to agree with her. She actually looked really scary. Geez, what is with everyone today?

"Uh, yeah," I dragged out giving her a side look before seeing out the window. The NEST base looked like an abandoned factory. 'Bee let us out and transformed jus as Will walked over to us with Epps on his tail.

"What happened?" Sam asked them.

"It was a decepticon attack. We had started unloading all the artillery truck when the thing attacked us. Luckily no one was killed," the major answered running a hand through his murky brown cropped hair. He lead us to the main hangar, or what was left of it. There were blistering holes still singeing with fire. Ratchet stalked by us with a few soldiers sporting major and minor burns. Optimus was conducting the cleanup. Where was Ironhide?

"We had three casualties," Epps reminded him. "Fortunately they were only burns. The damn thing was spoutin' fire from it's hands. And I thought gettin' shot at by alien robots was bad—anyway. Will, your wife's going hysterical and Ironhide isn't doing a good job at calming her down with Annabelle practically trying to scale him like a monkey."

"Ah god," Will went running down a hall that lead to where his wife and I'm guessing his kid were.

"Why'd it attack the base?" Sam asked.

"It came here searching for the last shard of the Allspark," Optimus said gravely. "But, it is under protection at a secure facility."

"That's good."

"Oh, and your clay stuff got melted to a pulp," Epps told me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry kid."

"That mess cost me $150," I groaned with a frown.

"That's a ripoff." Epps shook his head.

"I know right."

"If you want it it's still in the last hangar to the right," Epps told me motioning down the hall Will had run into to.

"Thanks dude," I saluted him. Walking down the halls, I passed many different rooms. When I passed by Ratchet's he called me inside. 'Bee sat there with Ratchet on an Autobot sized gurney glaring at the wall. Wow. Glaring does not fit the high-spirited alien. I looked up at them wondering why Bumblebee's even frustrated. Ratchet always looks that way so I never paid it any mind.

"—never mind. I don't want it," 'Bee growled from his speakers.

"Why not—"

"Just forget...I ever asked!"

"No, I already finished the prototype. I just need a specific—"

"'Hatchet!"

"Did you need me for something," I interrupted their little dispute.

"No."

"Yes," Ratchet said as he glared the yellow and black bot. "I require what's your height and ethnicity."

"I'm 5'9" and creole. That all ya need?"

"Yes and thank you dear."

"Okay, well I'm heading to the last hangar to see if I can salvage any of my clay," I told them about to leave.

Ratchet looked at 'Bee while he spoke. "Bumblebee will accompany you." 'Bee looked downright pissed.

"He doesn't have to—"

"He does and will," Ratchet cut me off.

Nodding, I went about my business towards the last room trying to avoid being stepped on the the lumbering robot beside. I stepped around his feet through the blasted hole, which used to be a door the size of an Autobot, and almost mistook the molten clay for lumpy cement pavement. Majority of it was either molded into the wall or the floor but nonetheless rock solid. At least there were a few pieces that were still soft enough to use.

"Dahlia," 'Bee spoke my name using his really voice except...he didn't sound happy. At all.

"Yeah 'Bee?" I gathered different small sizes of clay into my purse.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

I didn't quite understand. "Do what?"

"Why did you betray me?" I sat my bag down looking up at the bot confused.

"What the heck are you talking about, dude? I didn't betray you or whatever."

"You kissed that guy at your school! That's how you betrayed me!"

"My ex-boyfriend, Roy? That's what this is about? I can kiss whoever I want and if I want him to kiss me he can," even though I didn't expect the kiss but...whatever. "I still don't see how this offended you or why you even care."

"Do you even remember what we told each other this morning?"

What had he said this morning? I can't even remember what I did the other day. I should get that checked out by the doctor or something.

He slammed a fist against the wall beside him making it crack under the hit. "I can't believe—I called you mine and you agreed that- that you were and that I was yours. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"How was I supposed to know that meant something? I thought it was meaningless and you just said it to be protective over me. I just agreed because I wasn't sure on how to respond! I thought it was just something stupid. I never thought you'd take it to heart! I never thought you'd be a dick if I forgot your measly saying."

"Meaningless? Meaningle—unlike humans, Cybertronians don't say meaningless things. When a Cybertronian loves, they love eternally. When I meant that you were mine, I meant it with all the love I could muster. I love you Dahlia Monroe with all my spark. I loved you ever since the day I saved from that Decepticon from crushing you. I love everything about you. I loved the way you smile and it sets off a twinkle in your eyes. When you giggle, your cheeks burst with scarlet and you look so adorable when your nose crinkles when you don't like something. I could," his voice cracked, "I could go on and on about how much I want you to be mine, sugarplum—"

I gasped. I hadn't expected that at all. "'Bee I—"

"But you would never noticed," he hissed glaring down at me. "Everyday, I watch human males ogle the person I love and she has not a knowledge in the world that I can't do anything about. Then that Roy guy comes and sweeps you off your feet with a simple kiss. Something I could never give you!"

"'Bee I didn't know—" The loud bang he made falling down to one knee made me stop talking. He peered down at me.

"Of course you didn't know!" he snapped, optics narrowing. "And it's not like you cared anyway. Calling you mine was stupid in your opinion." His voice choked and he grabbed his neck wincing a bit.

"I didn't mean to call it stupid. I just- I just—"

"You what?"

"Damn it Bumblebee! I don't know. What do you want me to say? That I love you back?" The minute those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I wasn't angry at 'Bee. Just unprepared and shocked.

"You don't have to say anything," he grumbled getting up from his kneeling position. Still talking, he stormed out the room punching a hole in the wall. "You don't have to call me your damn bug and you're not my sugarplum."

No! He walked to fast and took giant steps making me run after him. Personnel and soldiers alike dodged out the way of 'Bee's mechanical feet and my shoving arms. "'Bee!" he ignored me and transformed back into his alt form of the yellow and black Camero. Mikaela and Sam were getting inside him when she saw me sprinting toward them.

"'Bee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—" I was too breathless to finish my sentence. 'Bee knocked them into the seats of his car and locked the doors. I banged on the window pleading with him to unlock the doors so I could talk to him. He wouldn't budge. He sped off taking my friends away from me along with my stuff and leaving me on the base.

You know that feeling you get when you don't realize you had something awesome for you until you realize it's gone. I didn't have that feeling. I knew that 'Bee was a good thing thrust into my life. I just didn't know how good he was until I was his sugarplum anymore. Who knew breaking a robot's heart...er, spark would be like smashing your own into smithereens?

Not me.


	6. New Boys and Bots

I could feel the eyes of Autobots and humans staring at me; some were glares and others were confused. My hands clenched into fists watching the dust 'Bee's car picked in the process of him speeding away. Away from me. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I hadn't expected his words to affect me so deeply—God, I'm such an idiot. 'Bee confesses his love for me and...and—

"I've never seen Bumblebee behave in that manner," Optimus stated his observation, concern seeping into his baritone voice.

I cracked and felt the pressure of 'Bee's words pushing the truth out of me. "I swear, Optimus, I didn't mean to hurt him all. I didn't know that he-" I babbled quickly. My eyes started to prick with tears when Ratchet cut me off with the sharp intensity of his tone.

"Humans never intend to but do regardless. It's simple in their nature to hostile to experience something unknown to them."

"Love isn't something unfamiliar to me," I hissed at the yellow and greenish bot. His vexed tone wasn't exactly helping how I felt. It just pissed me off more.

"Could you explain what the hell you're going on about," Ironhide stalked up as a little blonde girl sat perched on his shoulder next to, whom I'm guessing is, her mother. Her expression showed she was terribly frightened at being up on the weapon specialist's shoulder. The little girl seemed absolutely delighted to be up there.

Ratchet cast me a writhing glare. "Bumblebee professed his attraction towards the human female. Like most humans, she was oblivious to the feelings he harbored until he revealed them to her and she in return threw them back in his face."

"I didn't throw them back in his face!" I argued feeling the urge to kick the rusted hunk o' junk. "I was stunned. What i said wasn't meant to hurt him in the slightest. What was I supposed to do?"

"The kid's got a point. You can't expect the femme to react any differently," Ironhide said and shrugged his shoulders. "All you need is time, right kid?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I muttered. Ratchet glanced down at me with disgust. Geesh, he needs to lay off. Or get laid.

Ratchet disagreed wholeheartedly. "She's like every other human female on this damned planet. Once she gets bored of Bumblebee's 'love', she'll move on to some other partner. I've got enough of Bumblebee's memories to know she's well acquainted with the male population at her school. She doesn't deserve it either."

"Who gives you the right to say that?" It took all my strength for me not to pounce on him. Fuck what size he is or even the fact that he's a damn alien. Regardless, his words cut me like a knife. Could I actually do that to 'Bee?

"I do. I suggest, for the sake of Bumblebee, you stay away from him. It would be for the best."

"Ratchet, that's enough," the Prime said placing a hand on the older bot's shoulder. He looked down at me with a somber expression on his robotic face. "Ironhide, take the young one home safely."

"Of course." Ironhide lifted his two riders from his shoulder and placed them next to Will. That must be his wife and kid. Ironhide transformed back into his GMC Topkick form and we started our ride to my home.

"Don't give up," the radio spoke once we pulled up to my house.

"What?"

"Don't give up. You've got too much spunk for that. And I know that from Bumblebee's memories that you may love him as well. You just don't know it yet."

"If I really loved him, I wouldn't have—I wouldn't have broke his heart…er spark. He probably hates me," my voice croaked and my eyes swelled with tears. Now s'not the time to cry. Later, when I'm alone. I rubbed my nose, feeling it run with snot as my eyes blinked back some tears.

"Ugh, I don't know how to handle weepy sparklings to save my aft," I heard the radio grumble out. "Listen up, kid."

I sniffed and nodded hoping he saw me.

"You've got guts and you've got spirit. I've not met a lot of Cybertronians, let alone humans who's got as much as you do and I respect you for it. Just because you got thrown off your game doesn't mean you should let that go. Use what ya' got to show that bug bot how ya' feel." I stared at the radio.

"'Hide, did you just give me relationship advice?" I smirked. Who knew I'd receive it from this Autobot of all bots.

"Yeah, well—just- get out and don't call me 'Hide," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay…'Hide." Getting out the truck, which proved to be a really hard task because the damn thing was so high off the fucking ground—I almost fell flat on my face. Anyway, getting out the cab, I gave 'Hide my thanks and entered my home trying to be as sneaky as possible.

"Dahlia." Whelp, that didn't last long at all.

"Yes, mom," I said as sweetly as possible. I turned to face her sitting in our purple living room chair. A glass of wine perched in her hand. She took a swig.

"The school called."

I feigned innocent. "Oh really? Did I get a medal or something?"

"No, you got something better. Two weeks of grounding for ditching school today," her voice was stern but her posture seemed as if she could've cared less or have talking about the weather.

I sighed. Running a hand through my hair, I asked her, "How'd you know?"

"They caught you on tape leaving the school with Mikaela Banes and Sam Witicky."

"It's Witwicky, mom."

"I don't care! I specifically told you were not aloud to hang out with them!"

"I don't see what you have against them," I said rolling my eyes.

"They're involved with those robots!"

"I thought you'd gotten passed that already," I muttered to myself. "Well, whatever. I'm still hanging out with them so ground me if you please," I called to her as I made my way upstairs. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. Today's just not in my favor.

…

Waking up, I realized it was Saturday morning and that I still had on the clothes from yesterday. I shredded my clothing stepping into the shower to wash away the tension. My mind tossed around 'Bee, Ironhide, and Ratchet's words heavily. Each word slammed against the inner walls of my mind made me clutch my temple at the headache they caused. 'Bee's words choked my heart; Ratchet's cut me deep; and Ironhide's gave me a little hope. The words felt like they were suffocating me. I threw on a pair of running shorts, Reebok tennis shoes, and a black sports bra, grabbed my iPod, and set out for a morning jog to either clear my head or maybe contemplate some more. After about forty five minute run, the music on my iPod changed to fit my mood. Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" thumped to life with the bass of the drum and quick strum of the guitar. Somehow, it sorta fit this whole situation.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

Running to the beat of the bass, I turned onto the street of the Witwicky's. Their quaint abode rolled into view. The familiar yellow and black striped Camero was stationed outside in front of the garage. Just the view of 'Bee brought me back again to the altercation yesterday. I stared, feeling longingly at the bot and the song wasn't helping either. Then i noticed someone sitting on the hood. I thought it was Sam, but when I jogged up it wasn't. Must be his friend.

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

To me, he looked to be around the age eighteen or nineteen. His complexion was a little darker than Sam's. His dirty blonde hair swept and was tousled to the side with slickness as he'd just stepped out the shower. His eyes were bright and a piercing aqua color and somehow kinda familiar. The mouth on that boy was wide, full, pouty, and pink. They were a nice set of lips too. Ratchet's trenchant words came back to me. Great, he's right. I make 'em sound like their some type of prize. The boy wore a pair of vans, black skinny jeans, and gray shirt with the saying "bee-otch" under the image of a bumblebee.

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

The lyrics of the tune playing brought my attention away from the boy to the car resting under him for a second before I tried focusing my attention again. 'Bee probably didn't want to speak at all anyway. The guy's appearance wasn't what caught my scrutinizing gaze. It was his expression that did. As he sat on the disguised Autobot, his posture set in a stiff slouch with his legs bent slightly and his arms draped across his knees. That pretty mouth I talked about held a grimace. His eyebrows furrowed in a frown and his eyes were startling. They burned with an underlying dark intensity of fury, hurt, sadness, and some other emotion I couldn't quite place. They reminded me of 'Bee's and made me want to cower under his gaze or run up and comfort him.

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I realized the song was right. 'Bee and I could've had it all. I did have his heart inside my hand and played with it without realizing it. God, I am such a bitch.

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

As if sensing my presence, the blonde's eyes met mine sharply. It was like my being there set off a chain reaction in his body. His broad shoulders and back straightened up. Then, the frown turned into a beaming grin. Those eyes once flaring with a blue fire lightened. He'd perked up and started getting off the hood with 'Bee growling as he did so.

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

Not that a cute boy eager to see me was bad, I was a little creeped out by his sudden eagerness. And the fact that I didn't know who the dude was. I picked up my running pace when he started walking toward me. Once I was a few sprinting steps away, I continued running but looked at the residence. The boy stood at the end of the driveway staring at me with a solemnly austere and sad look. Again I say, fucking creepy.

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep—

"Ugh, that's enough of that love song." I switched songs hoping it wouldn't add more fuel to how dopey my feelings were feeling. "Born this way" by Lady Gaga blared through my speakers, not really doing anything. Maybe I was born to break hearts?

"Damn, I've got to stop beating myself up for stuff like this. It's not my fault I can't take situations like that very well."

Yeah, it kinda is.

"No one asked you," I grumbled to myself. Finishing my jog, slowed to walk and strolled up to my house where my mom stood on the porch.

"Where were you? I said last night you were grounded. That means no—"

"Relax, mom, I went for a run to clear my head." I gestured to my running gear and went inside.

"Oh."

"Yeap." Walking up the stairs to my room, I stripped off my sweaty clothes, grabbed some a sundress and under garments, and jumped in the shower. I cleaned myself and threw on my other clothes just as my mother came in my room.

"Can you go to the store to by some groceries?" she asked politely. That's got to be the most normal thing she's ever asked me to do.

"Why can't you do it?" I tied my wet locks up into a high bun.

"I've got some work I need to do and won't be home to make dinner later."

I stared at her, right eye twitching.

"So you want me to buy the stuff and cook it? Who's the parent here?"

"Don't you get snippy with me. You're lucky I'm letting you go anywhere in the first place."

"Yes, because it's so hard to go someplace with out you know," I grumbled picking at my cuticles.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll go get the groceries." I grabbed my keys resting on the edge of my bed and my satchel.

"Splendid," she cheered and engulfed me in a tight hug. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Awe, pucker up, pumpkin," she cooed. "Think of it as this way. When you marry a rich man and become a housewife, you'll know how to work an oven."

"Right," I drawled out going to my car. My mother has way too much time on her hands to be thinking about my damn future. "And who says money's everything?" I muttered to myself about to pull out.

"Money equals happiness, dear." I almost jumped out my skin when my mother appeared by my window.

"Please, don't do that again."

Not even bothering to wait for an answer, I pulled out the drive way and headed to the nearest Ralph's or Vons. For whatever reason, the closest one was about an hour if drive taking the street. In my opinion, they should make them closer to peoples' homes. The scenery of townspeople and industrial work places quizzed by my window as I made my way onto the freeway. For thirty minutes, I watched many different people drive as badly as the next one. Some never signaled when the turned causing almost traffic collisions. Others yelled at cussed at each other. Either because of road rage or more bad driving. I wonder how most people get their licenses when they barely even know ho to drive. After getting into the far right lane, I exited the freeway and advanced in my journey to the market.

I pulled into the Vons's parking lot and found a lone spot near the back. Before getting out, I looked in my purse, checking to see if I had enough money. "I should've did that before driving away in a mad dash to get away from my wacko mother."I dug in my wallet finding three twenty's and some change. I was about curse when I located my credit card laying in bottom of my bag. I did a little silent victory dance and prepared to exit the Mini Cooper. A loud popping noise that sounded like something exploded alerting my attention towards the sunny blue skies.

I could barely make out three dots that were getting a little bit closer. Then I saw they weren't dots. They were three asteroids or meteorites, I guess, hurtling towards the earth's surface at an alarming rate. I tried starting my car hoping to get away because it seemed like their crashing spot would be around the supermarket area. "Shit," I cursed. The engine wouldn't start. Throwing my door open, I jumped out the car...well almost did. The seatbelt yanked me back. I should probably unfasten that. Unfastening the thing, I launched myself out the car just as one of the burning rocks splintered through my car. The backlash of the blow forced me a couple meters away leaving me with a few scrapes and burns from the tarred pavement.

My vision went a little spotty when trying to pick myself up off the ground. I surveyed the damage. A few long caters dug through the pavement. One giant hole had torn through my car, through the market and went out the back. The other two and crashed into the hills behind the store. Shoppers and Employees swarmed the damage as three giant robots crept around the edge of the store corner. One by one they shifted into some cars in the parking lot. One transformed into a silver stingray corvette. The other two transformed into two halves of a...ice cream truck? Out of all the cars in the world they wanted to be an ice cream truck? Shaking my head, I stomped in front of their pathways blocking off the exit. That silver one smashed my car. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Hold it!" I commanded slapping my hand on the hood of the stingray. I glanced at the insignia and noticed it was an Autobot symbol and not a Decepticon one. I didn't know what those looked like and didn't want to find out any time soon. "You crashed into my damn car and pancaked it! Do you know this is the second time a Cybertronian has jackedup my car? I mean come on! You're so not going anywhere until you give me a lift to my house. You owe me...Uh, what's you guys' name?"

It was silent for a few minutes before the car answered. "The name's Sideswipe. That's Mudflap and Skidz."

"Wha's yo name?" Whatever part of the ice cream asked.

"Dahlia."

"How'd you know about us?" Sideswipe interrupted just as the joined Autobots began arguing over what my name meant. Their rambling were a jumble of browkn sentences that I didn't quite get at first.

"Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and, er, Bumblebee are my friends," I stumbled over 'Bees name and hoped they didn't catch.

"Why'd you stumble over the bug's name?" Ah, spoke to soon. Bug? He calls him bug? I call him bug!

"Look," I ignored his question. "Can you give me a ride home or not? I promise not to tell Optimus about you almost killing people, namely me."

The car hesitated before popping it's door open. "What da hell you doin' that fo? We don't even kno' dis chick? Ya' can't just let her up in ya' car."

"She knows Optimus so I trust her." I climbed into the corvette's driver's seat feeling the wheel. I had to admit it was a nice car model. It was sleek and that suggested it could move fast in it's alt mode and swiftly while in it's bipedal mode. I ran my finger across the center of the wheel. "Easy there, babe. You can't be feelin' on me like that. At least not before the first date," the radio snickered.

Great, I'm riding with the bot that likes to flirt with it's passengers.

"Just go," I laughed out.


	7. Mystery Boy

I wasn't quite sure whether my mom just didn't care or she was that clueless. There must be a god up there because somehow my mom didn't notice that her Mini Cooper was gone and replaced with a sleek and silver stingray corvette. Of course she,d never know it was a new Autobot. Ya' see, after that little havoc the other day, Optimus had assigned Sideswipe as my guardian like 'Bee was with Sam and I guess Mikaela. When Monday rolled around, she was too much of a jumbled mess and running around the house to notice me pulling away from the curb attempting to be sneaky at hiding the fact that I had a new car.

I pulled into the student parking lot of my school noticing that everyone stared at my "car" in either awe or envy or possibly both. Sam was the first person at my car pulling me out. "Yo, Sam? What gives?"

"What happened to your car this time?"

"How'd you know something happened to my car? My mom could've bought me a new one!"

"Because I know you and your mom is too crazy to buy you something as nice as that," he smirked slightly and looked at the hood at the car. "Besides, it has an Autobot sign on the hood."

"Geesh, enough with the third degree. The other day, this hunk of metal crashed my car when I was at the market. I'm actually quite surprised no one notice his giant self looming over the back of the store."

Sideswipe's window rolled down. "Not my fault you humans don't notice somethin' like that. You guys are kinda clueless," he spoke as lowly as possible. He probably did it to not attract attention. How weird would it be to see a car talking on it's own.

"Hush, you." I smacked the bot's side. "But, yeah—Optimus made him my guardian like Bumblebee's yours."

"Oh." He scratched his chin and glanced over to 'Bee, who was parked a few ways down, as Mikaela walked up. "Speaking of 'Bee, any idea on what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah he's been pretty upset since the Hoover Dam incident. Got any clue?" Mikaela piped up casting me a look. Geez, was I the only one not aware of how he felt? That makes me feel even worse.

"Why're looking at me that way? I don't know what's wrong with him," I lied easily, shrugging my tote onto my shoulder.

…

First period was pretty much a bore. The teacher droned on and on about Mark Twain and some other authors that I can't remember. I was more than happy to get out of that class and get to Physics. But, then again Physics with Mikaela might be a little brutal because every time I see her she keeps giving me this look like she knows something. Which she probably does...

Exiting the Literature Room, I headed to my locker, gathered my science papers and binder, and walked down the outside corridors going over my notes. There's that test today. I couldn't remember for shit on what the test was on today and my messy notes didn't really help me gather that. I tripped over something on the ground making me scatter all my stuff. "Ah, crap." I glanced around hoping no one saw. The outside corridor was empty apart from the student parking.

"Good," I mumbled to myself. The soft scuff of feet pounding on the pavement wafted through air startling me a bit. Weird. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out once I picked my stuff off the floor. I peered around seeing no one. Shrugging it off as me being paranoid, I continued walking down the hallway when the footballs started up again only a tad bit louder.

"Hello?" I spun around hoping to catch whoever the person practically sneaking around the school like damn ninja. No one was behind me and the footsteps stopped.

I raised a brow. Maybe at the person being a ninja or my paranoia. Maybe both. I turned around about to continue to my next class when I jumped back not expecting anyone to be there. It was mystery boy—that's what I've been calling him in my head—from the other day. Ya know, the one that had been sitting on Bumblebee's hood looking all chum and glum until I came around and he was all happy-go-lucky. Mystery boy grinned manically at me with his hands folded across his rather broad chest. "Creepy," I whispered. I checked behind me as I took a step back away from mystery boy and then back at him only to find him gone. In his place were the footprints leftover from his black vans.

…

Finally, the end of the school day had come and I could stop freaking out. I didn't know what it was about him, but mystery boy creeped me the hell out with his little disappearing at. I was starting to think he was one of those psychopathic people because every time I'm around him I get the feeling he wants to do somethin' to me and I'm not sure I like it. Okaaaaay, so maybe I'm being a bit over the top. But that's just me.

"Ah," I squeaked when I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder.

"Would you freakin' relax," Mikaela exclaimed and bit back a laugh. "I've never seen you this jumpy."

"You don't know the morning I've had…" I trailed off not only spotting mystery boy, who kept on grinning fiendishly at me, and Roy who looked slightly flustered.

Mikaela looked in the direction I did and focused on mystery boy. "What do you mean? And who the heck is that—"

"Why haven't you called me," Roy cut her off receiving a glare for it too.

"Who said I had to?" My hip cocked outwards and my arms folded across themselves firmly.

"Wha- You promised me last Friday you would!"

"Okay," I nodded to him a little distracted by mystery boy. He was, slowly striding toward us. "I changed my mind. And besides, I've been a little preoccupied."

Roy followed my gaze much like Mikaela did. Mystery boy had almost made his way over to us. He still had a distance to go though. "What—you been to busy with that chump? Hey, you! You messin with my girl!"

Roy stalked up to mystery boy yelling angrily. Mystery boy, who ignored him, continued walking. Roy tried throwing a punch. Mystery boy grabbed Roy's fist and forcefully snatched his arm down making Roy's body flip onto it's back with a hard thud without breaking his stride. "Damn," Sam cursed. Huh, I hadn't even know he was here.

That damn grin still etched on mystery boy's face. "Who's that," Sam asked.

"I don't know but I think he's stalking me. Last time I saw him, he had been sitting on top of 'Bee's hood."

"Well he obviously knows you," Mikaela add in, "otherwise he wouldn't be so happy to see you."

"What I want to know is why the heck was he sitting on my car?"

"I want him to leave me the freak alone," I snorted. Mystery boy began waving but stopped abruptly when turned my back on him. From the diner of my eye I could see him frowning.

"Maybe you should see what he wants—never mind," Mikaela trailed off.

"Lemme guess? He's gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's been doing that all day."

"It's kinda creepy," Sam said, staring at the spot mystery boy has once been in.

"Agreed," Mikaela and I chorused. "But you have to admit he's cute," she continued.

"Uh, hello, I'm standing right here," Sam grumbled.

Leaving them to their relationship problems, I made my way down the hallways to my locker. I tossed the unneeded materials into the metal cabinet and slammed the door shut...to be met by mystery boy. Greeeeat. And there he stands in all his smiling glory. God. He lifts up his hands to hand me a sheet of paper with some writing on it.

'Hi.' Figures.

"What? You can't talk or something?" He scribbled down something else.

'No. I'm mute.' That might explain why he never said anything to me.

"Well, what do you want?"

'Ive been trying to get your attention.'

"Really? I hadn't noticed considering you've been stalking me around these hallways like a cat," I drawled sarcastically.

'I wasn't stalking you.'

"Okay, whatever. You weren't."

'Do you recognize me at all?'

"No. I don't even know you're name. I have to keep calling you mystery boy in my head." He let out a soundless laugh and the reddish color in my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

'Its me, Bumblebee.' I read the note over and over again and finally looked back at mystery boy before bursting into a fit of guffaws. Is he serious? Does he think I'm stupid?

"You've got to be shittin' me!" I snorted and covered my mouth trying to manage myself under his crestfallen face. Then I thought about how he said he was 'Bee. He must've known about the Autobots in order to know that name. "So how'd you know about the Autobots anyway?"

He started scribbling furiously. 'I told you! I'm Bumblebee!'

"You can't be. You're human and he's not."

'I can prove it to you.'

"How?"

'I'll pick you up later.' With that, he left leaving me with the crumpled sheet of paper.

"Wait, how the hell does he know my address?"

…

Trying to sneak out my house was proving to be a hard task. My mom had fallen asleep downstairs and every step I took made the floor boards groan in protest of my body weight. So, I opted for climbing out the window. Then I remembered I wasn't spiderman halfway dangling out the window.

"What in hell are you doin' girl?" Sideswipe's amused face appeared next me. My feet at the moment were trying to push me back into my room.

"Trying to sneak out without getting caught."

"I can see that ain't goin' well. I first that you were some type of animal scratching the side of the house. Why didn't you call for me?" He lifted a hand under my feet and took me off the window sill. He placed me delicately on the grass.

"I thought you were in recharge and didn't want to disturb you."

"Naah, I was actually in the backyard spooking the neighbors and their pets." I stared at him incredulously. "Ahem, why are you even sneaking out? You're grounded."

"So? I'm going to meet someone."

"And that someone is 'Bee? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"There's nothing going on between us at all and why do you think it's him?"

"Well first off, your heart just accelerated at the mention of the bug bot and he's here and blowin' up my com-link like crazy," he jerking a thumb towards the front yard. 'Bee's alt mode sat parked at the curb.

"If my mom comes into my room, cover for me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. You're the advanced alien life form not me," I whispered, lightly skipping my way over to 'Bee. Sliding into the passenger seat of the Camero, we took off to wherever he'd planned on taking me. Bumblebee took me to the lookout point by the lake. Surprisingly, the ride over there was filled with awkward silence that bugged the crap out of me.

We sat, well I sat there staring off at the night sky when he spoke using his radio. "I brought...to this place to explain something."

"Does this have to do with that boy at school?"

"You could say that."

"Go on."

"Do you know...what is a hologram?"

"Nope." He switched back to his real voice.

"It's like a 3D version of someone or a something. They're like projected images visible from all sides, although matter less. Ya see, Ratchet created a hologram fit for us Autobots except it holds more matter than regular projections do and have much better quality. You remember on Friday when you found 'Hatchet and I arguing? And he mentioned a prototype?" he coughed out.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"That's what Ratchet and I had argued about. I'd...I told him I didn't want it because—because I thought you didn't want me." Mystery boy materialized in the passenger seat and gazed at me apologetic causing me to gasp. "I had it made so I could physically be with you and- and I thought you didn't want me. So I told 'Hatchet to get rid of it. And then I acted like an ass because of it and I'm so sorry for it. I didn't mean it when I said you weren't my sugarplum. You will always be my sugarplum and I will always love you."

"Oh, 'Bee," I murmured feeling my eyes seep with unshed tears. "Bumblebee, I do want you. I just didn't know it at the time. I think I love you too."

The holoform's hand reached out and grabbed mine gently. It was warm, soft but yet callused. His thumb drew circle patterns on the back of my left hand as my other cupped 'Bee's human face. I didn't know why I didn't put two and two together. The boy was blonde, had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, and even had vocal problems like his alien body. Except on his human body, he had a scar across his neck. His skin was smooth as was the softness of his hair. His mouth slipped into a lopsided grin that took my breath away. 'Bee brought a hand up to cradle my face and wiped away traitor tears. Quickly, his face had inched closer to mine to the point I could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across my top lip. He brought his face down and...nuzzled my nose against his.

I giggled at the feeling of his nose tickling mine gingerly. "'Bee," I whined. "You're supposed to kiss me not bump my nose with yours. We're not wolves."

"You want me to stop?"

"Nuzzling my nose? Yes, but you can nuzzle me anywhere else you want—'Bee!" I shrieked. He'd climbed over me slightly and nuzzled and caressed another area; my neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for 'Bee holoform, check out 'Chord Overstreet shirtless' under google images! He is gorgeous in my opinion.


	8. Secrets and Spies

"I'm glad you like it. I'd thought you'd hate it. I thought you would still hate me." 'Bee let his hand gently squeeze mine. The night had darkened to pitch black with only the stars to give us light.

"Bumblebee, I never hated you and if anything, I think this is the sweetest thing any boy or bot has ever done for me," I answered with a small smile gracing my face.

"You've been with another bot before?"

"More or less," I shrugged. I wouldn't say I've been with another alien robot like 'Bee because the most I'd ever close to something that would be used for pleasure was my mother—gags—sex toys. Hey now, I'm not about to get into that subject but when I stumbled onto that stuff in the bathroom, I was mortified and probably didn't look her in the face for a few weeks. Then, after confronting her about it she tried to tell and show me how they worked- and I say never again. Let's just say I don't ever want to have another sex conversation with my mother.

"What do you mean," 'Bee asked, bringing me out of my horrid reverie.

"You'll learn if we every get that far in our relationship," I told him, trying not to contemplate the idea of actually doing that with 'Bee. Though, it was kinda hard not to. The guy was freakin' hot.

'Bee's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I meant, er, sexually," I stammered. A scarlet tint rushed across my cheeks. Could the Autobots even have sex? Nah, that couldn't be possible because I hadn't seen any females or femmes—whatever.

The radio didn't even answer this time. Instead, the holoform let out a high and breathy squeak. His face brightened redder than mine as his eyes flickered back and forth between his crotch and my face with utter fright. I couldn't contain myself when I bursted out laughing. The expression on his face was priceless.

"'Bee," I snorted his name trying to stop my laughter. "Relax, babe. You don't have to worry about that. Yet." I patted his hand feeling a smirk creep onto my face.

"But what if I do something wrong? I want to be able to pleasure you fully." I bit my lip at the sentence. For such a damn raunchy saying, he sounded and looked so genuine and innocent. I so hoped I won't corrupt him. His innocence is too cute. "I mean I don't even know how to use my hands!" He played with his hands a bit still babbling from the radio.

"'Bee—"

"I don't know what goes where! I could ask Ratchet- but that's embarrassing! Could I do it without experience? Who knows if I could even satisfy—" Cutting him off, I climbed over the center console straddling 'Bee's human waist with my hands compressing the sides of his cheeks softly. The car and the holoform jerked at the sudden pouncing maneuver. His breathing was still haggard; from what, I don't know.

"'Bee, relax okay?" He nodded resting his hands stiffly on my hips. "Relax," I reiterated, "We are not doing that now but until I'm ready okay? Lord knows you're not so just relax."

'Bee's lips didn't move when the radio responded, which would take some getting used to. "I would be able to if you weren't subtly rubbing up against me," the stereo sputtered as his face darkened with blush. "My lower regions appear to be moving on their own."

"You have so much to learn about human anatomy," I giggled. "Maybe you should speak to Ratchet?"

The stereo emitted a burst of static. He should really stop using voice if it's hurting him. "That would be awk- awkward enough. Besides, he's already suspicious of me and is not so fond of you."

"Eh and now we're back on a sad tone," I grumbled, switching my body so that I sat across his lap instead of straddling it. My legs were cramping up. Like seriously. "Here's what I want to know: why the hell were sneaking around the school like that today?"

"Feels like, somebody's watchin' me," his radio sang out. I caught the gist of it.

"Still! You nearly scared the shit outta me with your little disappearing act and your Cheshire cat grinning!"

"Cheshire?"

"Never mind—why were you grinning like a mad man in the first place?"

"You looked...so damn cute when you're freaking out. I couldn't help ma'self, sugarplum."

"I'm glad I amuse you so much," I said dryly and then punched him in the shoulder. He flinched and rubbed his tender bruise. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Feisty."

A few moments of silence passed between us for about an hour. I had curled into 'Bee's chest with his arms securely wrapped around my shoulders. He buried his in the thickset of my hair as he daintily kissed the top of my forehead. I had almost been lulled to sleep when I remembered something. "'Bee?"

"Sugarplum?"

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" I asked nervously looking at him.

"About us," he wondered.

"Yeah. What if others don't approve? This isn't exactly a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship."

"As long as we have each other, that shouldn't matter," he murmured and gave me a chaste smooch. "But if it makes you feel any better, we don't have to."

I immediately felt bad when I noticed his crestfallen face. "Hun, that doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you okay? I just want to be careful..."

…

Meanwhile and a few meters away…

A few ways away rests a black and white cruiser hiding in the thicket of the trees—and cloaking its energon readings from being detected—ease dropping on the conversation being held by the mech and the human femme. The disguised Cybertronian had been keeping a close eye on the two for the past seven moon cycles, a week in human terms, under direct but discreet orders. Luckily for him, the pathetic Autobot scout never closed his com-link so it was open to whoever needed to contact the mech—or listen in on. The Decepticon mech growled in disgust at things his audio ports were hearing. To think that the Autobot scum was actually with the little squishy—

"Feeble, mushy insects," the car growled lowly.

"Barricade, report," came the menacing and scratchy voice of his superior through his com-link.

"Known subjects are in view. The Autobot mech, designation: Bumblebee, is in cohorts with the human femme, designation: Dahlia Monroe. According to their dialogue, the scum is an a relationship with the flea bag," Barricade snarled at the pathetic display. "What are my orders?"

There was a deafening pause. "For now, leave the girl. The specimen will be contained when needed for my plan. First, we must see how they're compatible and why. Just observe. As of now, we must focus on finding the last shard of the Allspark but keep an eye on them nonetheless."

"Acknowledged. Barricade out."

…

Thump.

"Leave me al- alone bunny bots," I mumbled groggily twisting in my sleep. The cool leather pressed into my back as I got comfortable to all back asleep.

Thump.

This time the noise was louder and made me jump halfway out my seat. The safety belt strained against my chest. "What the-?"

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," Sideswipe's voice penetrated my wall of sleepiness. That guy is way to happy for it to be morning. His finger tapping on the window gave me a headache too. He smirked at me.

I unfastened my seatbelt and climbed out of 'Bee rubbing eyes with the ball of my fist. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Technically, I was sleeping but overall I was hanging out with Bumblebee."

"I find that very hard to believe considering what I kept hearing through our com-link. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to broadcast how awesome your lips felt. I'm willing to test that—"

"Sides, get out of here! And don't tell anyone about this!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on! I won't tell a mech and I'll give bug bot here a few pointers to match your needs."

"Sideswipe!"

"I'm goin'!"


	9. Moments in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chappie gets started, I must apologize for the time gaps. It's apart of my story plot and must be done.

" **'Bee's Radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

 

* * *

 

 

As Sideswipe promised, he never told a soul of 'Bee and I's relationship. And for a while nobody knew either. Mikaela was the first person always suspicious of 'Bee and I disappearing together. She put two and two together when Sam told her 'Bee had been going to visit Optimus every night; when my mom told her I was seeing the new blonde boy—I gave him the name Brady, who happened to like wearing t shirts that had something to do with bees. Eventually, I ended up telling her a few weeks into our hidden romance. She was ecstatic to say the least and wanted to announce it everyone in sight. I had stopped her before she reached Sam. She, liked Sides', gladly promised not to spill the beans. At school Roy had seen me with 'Bee and had gotten the hint and finally stopped bothering me. Or maybe he didn't want to get beat to a bloody pulp by a jealous Bumblebee. It was a relief either way.

A month after school ended, my mother got remarried to this creepy Philippine guy. My mom and I must be that much out of our lives that I didn't even know she was dating anyone. But he was actually quite nice and made her less of a loon than she already is. I can't remember his name but he's got a son named Raul whose fourteen and a daughter named Shara whose two years younger than me, sixteen. I swear saw her eyeing 'Bee once and almost punched her.

The summer passed without a hitch and I continued focusing on my art. Sideswipe had to leave me as my guardian to go on counter missions on Decepticon incursions with Optimus and the rest of the new Autobots that responded to the Prime's call to come to earth. In return he gave me a Kawasaki motorcycle! Throughout the rest of the year Sides had many of these leaving me guardian-less. At least I had 'Bee there to protect me if need be. Anyway, as my senior year progressed, I applied and got accepted into one of the art schools of my choice: Royal College of Art. The family had been elated for me. There was one thing that I wasn't happy with though. The campus is in London, England and I still hadn't told Bumblebee yet. That's what I was most terrified of—what he would think.

…

"Mom, I'm heading over to S—a friend's house."

She still didn't want me hanging out with Sam, Mikaela, or the Autobots so she pretended they didn't exist. Though Paulo—I finally figured out my new stepdad's name, had liked them even though he knew nothing about the Cybertronian battle that has taken place two years ago. Raul was like Mikaela's apprentice when it came to mechanics. I was quite surprised he didn't have a small crush on her but admired her skill. All last summer and school year he worked with her in the garage her dad had opened up. Shara, on the other hand, proved to be a pain in the ass. I don't know what her obsession with my life is about but it's vexing. Not only was she drooling over my man, she was far to smart for my own good. She keeps questioning as to why every fancy car, such as my stingray corvette and Sam's Camero, drive without a driver. And I'm starting to believe she isn't believing that someone invented a way to make cars autopilot. Did I mention she keeps eyeing 'Bee's holoform?

"Okay, dear. Be back in two hours. Remember, you leave for England today and we must get to the airport early."

"'Kay mom," I replied, grabbing my keys.

"Can I go with 'Lia?" Shara's sweet sounding voice came from the living room. She knew where I was going.

"No," I grouches out.

"Yes, she can and will. Be nice to your now and take her."

I tried to make an excuse. "I don't have any room on the back of my—"

"Yes, you do," Shara butted in. "Now let's go and who knows? Your little guy friend might be there too!"

"He's my boyfriend," I grumbled stalking out the house. Shara's clicking heels tattered behind me. I placed my helmet on my head and ignited the engine. I back out and let her climb on back.

"Where the hell is my protective headgear?" she snapped.

I revved my engine louder. "Sorry, can't hear you over the motorcycle," I spoke louder over the bike and took off. She shrieked jerking backwards and clutched the back of my leather jacket. Ten minutes later, we reached Sam's house to find it smoldering and smoking. Firemen and policemen surrounded the outside as Ron and Judy argued about something while packing up their car. Sam came out his garage looking morose and embraced Mikaela.

I climbed off the bike and shoved my helmet into Shara's chest. "Stay here," I growled before making my way over to Sam. "Hey, 'Kaela, Sam. What happened?"

"I found a sliver of the cube attached to my old hoodie," Sam said quietly.

"The Allspark?"

"Yeah," he continued, "It burned a hole through my floor and sparked my damn kitchen to life."

"Wait." I moved my hands in that gesture. "What's that got to do with your house burning and blown to bits?"

"Bumblebee destroyed 'em but blew up my room and part of the house in the process. Not only does he fill bad about it...I made him feel sadder."

Mikaela shot me look. She knew how protective I was over him. Hopefully, Sam valued his life if he didn't hurt him too bad. "What'd you do?"

"I told him that I'm leaving for college and couldn't take him with me. Freshmen can't have cars." I groaned.

"Then he's gonna hate me!"

"I'm leaving for art school in London."

"You're going to London," they both exclaimed, eyebrows shooting past their hairlines. "When?"

"A few hours." I gave a small smile when Mikaela enveloped me in a hug. Sam gave an awkward one-armed hug.

"This is turning out to be a bad day for 'Bee," Sam mumbled.

"Who the heck is 'Bee? And what's an Allspark?" Shara broke into our little bubble we formed annoying me further.

"None of your damn business," I snapped at her. "Go back to the bike and wait for me."

"Fine but you're hiding something and when I find out I will tell your mom—"

"Whatever please just go back." I turned my attention back to Sam who is handing the shard to Mikaela in a little cylinder container. "What're you gonna do with that?"

"Put it somewhere safe," she said grabbing her helmet. "Later Sam, Dahlia."

"It's now or never," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"You better get it over with," Sam responded to my mumblings. "He'll break out the waterworks on ya'."

"Oh joy."

"C'mon Sam! We gotta get a move on! Hey, Dahlia." Sam grumbled to himself and made his way to his parents car.

"Hi Judy. Hey Ron," I called to them and before heading to the garage, I checked on Shara, who at the moment was distracted by her iPhone. Good.

Stepping the garage, I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself to ether not breakdown and run away or to not cause 'Bee anymore pain than he already is in. 'Bee sat back they he did when he was always saddened or upset; shoulders slumped, knees bent and bowed outward, and head hung low. 'Bee wiped his face from the leaking fluid, which were supposed to be tears, spewing from his eyes and looked down at me.  _Now I feel guilty of what I have to say._  He beckoned me closer to him and scooped me up in his arms. He whirred happily nuzzling his face against my stomach. He purred when my hand caressed his face making my heart break inside just a bit more.

"'Bee," I cooed. "Put me down. We need to talk." He set me down and urged me to continue.

"Bumblebee, my little snuggly bot bug 'Bee, you know I love you. Right?" I asked him, fiddling with my thumbs. 'Bee's eyes dimmed.  _They did that when he looked something up on the web._  They blared back blazingly frightened.

" **Are you breaking up with me?** " 'Bee depressingly asked. I had a whole speech planned and he just had to jump to conclusions. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Maybe. I don't know but I don't want to. Please let me explain," I pleaded. He nodded, transformed into his alt mode and popped open the front passenger's door. I sat inside barely avoiding eye contact with human 'Bee.

"I'm leaving for college in London. It's a once in a chance lifetime, 'Bee and I swear I would've told you if I knew how," I mumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his face was pain-stricken. He turned his head toward me with a stoic countenance. " **When do you leave?** "

"A few hours." I could see the news sinking in.

" **No.** " He shook his head. " **No. No, you can't- you can't go...I love you too much to let you leave me like this!** "  _Well by gosh, that almost sounded human._

"'Bee please just—"

" **You can't go! Please** ," the radio whispered and 'Bee gave me big blue widened eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

" **Why do you have to go? You don't have to,** " he argued, trying to find any excuse to debate with.

"But," I started already knowing what my next words would do; cause more harm than good, "I want to, Bumblebee. This could be my big break in the multimedia industry! You don't know how much I want to take you with me but I can't. I'm sorry 'Bee."

The holoform's stoic expression hardened with a few tears glistening his eyes. " **Then leave.** "

"What?" I asked astonished. He was just gonna push me away like that?

" **You already made your decision long for our relationship crossed your mind. Please leave before my spark burns out a little more. I'm sorry if I sound a little harsh but please just leave**."

My throat felt swollen with choked tears. "You're blowing this way out of proportion, 'Bee. You act like we're breaking up!"

" **Maybe we should.** " The hologram flickered and fizzled out from existence.

"So that's it?" I tried to keep my voice even as possible. "We're done? Just like that? Over this damn little thing?"

" **I'm sorry, i dont mean to be selfish but i just dont want you to go. You know I love my sugarplum** —"

"Save the pet names," I cried out in remorse. "I'll leave. Call me when you've calmed the hell down."

I took my leave feeling the strain on my heart tighten with a great pull.  _Stupid Bumblebee._  Why'd he have to be so damn difficult? I know he means well. He just has to get over his attitude.  _Maybe it's because everyone's leaving him?_  Don't make excuses for him! He just needed time to adjust. Then he'll be back to his adorable and happy self.

"So you guys broke up?"

"What the frag do you care?" I snapped at my stepsister, who failed to hide a grin.  _Ah, great I picked up Cybertronian cuss words from Ironhide._

"It's none of your damn business anyway!" Mikaela snapped at her as the Witwicky's loaded car pulled away from the house. Mikaela shot me a sympathetic look before putting on her helmet and speeding away.

"So does that mean Brady's single now?"

"No he's not and you can walk home."

…

"How was your flight sweetie?" My flight had last over fourteen hours.

"It was fine Ma'," I answered her. I grabbed one of my suitcases as the other uh—what do you call those people who help load your stuff into your ride? I'll call 'em loaders. Anyway, the loader guys unloaded my luggage out the car sent for me from the college. I must admit, it's a nice perk to have. "And I'm on my way to the school right now so no need to worry about that."

"That's good. Have you gotten a call from Brady yet?"

It's weird having my mom all up in my business like that. "No," I said tensely. "Why would he?"

"Shara's been pursuing him."

"How's that possible? It's only been a day and a half. You know what mom I gotta go find my dorm okay. Make sure she stays away from him please?"

"Sure thing." The click of the phone call ending beeped. I closed my phone and began wheeling my luggage along the campus. I had grabbed a map of the place locating all the dorms. I was in the Picasso Hall dormitory and in room 105 on the first floor. Luckily for me, it was right pass the lounge near the front of the building. I took the key hanging on the hook of the room door and unlocked the door. I shoved my five suitcases through the door on my little caddie and practically jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. A girl stood there staring somewhat blankly at me. Said girl was tall, blonde, had blue eyes, and wore some type of blue and skimpy night gown that looked like something out of Victoria's Secret.

"Hi. I'm Alice your roommate."


	10. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't guessed it by now or just don't know, yes it is the same Alice that attacked Sam in ROTF. I know she's supposed to be attacking Sam and killed but don't worry, she'll get there.

" **'Bee's Radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

 

* * *

 

 

I didn't know what it was about Alice that creeped me the frag out. It might have been her stealth or the way she kept watching me. Then again i was someone she didn't know and it was only our second day of being rookies together. Still, she scares the shit outta me especially when she always does that disappearing act 'Bee always did with his holoform... Could she be— _Naah._  Anyways, back to her creepiness. She'd been acting weird since yesterday after I set up my half of the room and and gotten my schedule. I swear the chick was watching me.

I walked through the halls carrying my easel and art bin in my hands when I noticed Alice silently prancing behind me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I kept telling myself.  _She ain't following you._  Just to test my thought process to reassure myself I wasn't becoming my mother and that Alice wasn't stalking me, I decided to go down random halls attempting to lose her. She followed me down every single one wearing a small smirk as if she knew I knew she's following me. Well, then again I made it pretty obvious because I was practically tittering down the hall at the fastest rate heels could allow. Trying to dispel my trepidation, I took the short route back to my dorm room and advised myself to take a nice and hot shower to wash away the tension—well not before checking to see if Alice was there, which she wasn't.  _Thank God._ I cleansed my body with my vanilla scented body wash and hopped out throwing on a pair sweats and a baggy T-shirt. I nearly got the scare of my life when I finished pulling my shirt over my head.

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "Why'd you run away so fast? I just wanted to chat."

"Er, okay," I shrugged awkwardly, "what's up?"

"You know Sam Witwicky, right?" How did she know Sam? And how'd she know I know him?

"Yeah, why?" Her eyes twinkled with something mysterious, almost sinister.

"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna pay him a little visit at his school—after I'm done with you that is," she spoke calmly looking at her nail bids.

"What're you—" I stopped cold hearing the familiar whirring, clicking, and the sound of metal scraping against each other echoed around the room. Alice's eyes blazed with an electric blue when a growled emitted from her now shifting mouth. Her body transformed from the chest on out. I screamed about to bolt when a metallic five foot tongue serpentined out her mouth and snaked across my ankle. It tripped me still wrapped tightly around my ankle and raised me upside down. It snarled with a glower and with a flick of it's tongue tossed me out my bedroom window. _It's a good thing it had it open._  I ended up banging my arm on the window sill and then flopping into a skid as I hit the grass out side. I groaned feeling the scrapes along my arms. The metal heels of the Decepticon femme clicked on the ground towards me and I felt her cold finger clench my face. She sneered before a blow to the back of my head caused me to blackout.

…

 _Ah crap_. My arms and head burned with agony. I could feel a steady bruise there without even bothering to use me hands. Speaking of hands, _why couldn't I move them?_  I tried moving them and felt my arms and hands bound behind my back as my body dragged across the grass. Alice had transformed back into her alt human form with one hand holding the wire tied around my feet. I turned my face in all directions to see where she was taking me. I was still at the school but at the more secluded areas. A black and white police cruiser sat near the curb of the street. I barely made out the inscription 'To Punish and Enslave' on the side of the cop car. "Decepticon," I murmured feeling anxiety creep into my veins.

"Quiet," Alice hissed. She snatched me up in a blink of an eye and slammed my head into the side of the vehicle. I cried out feeling the bruise cut my forehead as my vision spotted and blood trickled down the side of my face. She tossed me into the backseat without a second thought and jumped in the driver's seat of the cruiser. She floored it. My body tumbled to the floor as the feeling of consciousness slipped away from me.

…

My eyes bleared when they cracked open, staring at the black ceiling. I could tell I was still in the rear of the car by the occasionally bumps I'm the ride. I found it really hard to concentrate on the movement of what was passing by outside so I focused on the murmurings of Alice and the car's conversation.

"...word on Megatron's revival," Alice, I think, asked. My hearing kept going in and out.

"...that as we speak. Soundwave..." the sinister dark voice must've belonged to the car.

"Any word on Sam Witwicky?"

"Still...of their..."

"He...has the map. Star...need to...him."

The conversation didn't make much sense to me. I kew they needed Sam and it had something to do with Megatron. My mind had a hard time trying to say awake as it tried putting things together.

…

"...holoform and human project have been a success." A loud and scratchy voice aroused me from my unconscious state. Woozily, I opened my eyes. I almost screamed I figured I was dangling upside-down mid air. A metal hand had clasped its way around my body tightly and kept jerking its hand back and forth as it talked.

"You created more hatchlings without the use of the Allspark?" I recognized it as the cop car's voice. I could barely make out his black spiked feet. "How's that even possible?"

"After duplicating the holoform plans from the Autobot scum medical officer, Ratchet," my new captor started, "I used holoforms and the insects as incubators. The holoforms act as applicator even though they're simply bio-organic projections because Cybertronians are much larger in comparison to the little squishies. Over these past two years it's finally been perfected after many trials. I was able to build up an army of few hatchlings."

I held in a gasp of horror. They'd been using human females as guinea pigs. They'd been raping them and impregnating them to create their own army. But why? And what did this have to do with me? "What about the hatchlings on Cybertron? And how does breeding an army of half alien beings help us," the cruiser growled. The sound of metal smacking against metal echoed throughout the—wait where am I?

"They won't survive without energon and unless the energon source isn't found soon they won't for long. With our army helping Megatron, everything will be at our mercy. And don't worry about the offspring. I observed that they are born as fleshlings, but within a matter of agonizing days, they transform themselves into full fledged sparklings. Within a week the mature to an average sized Decepticon with the help other comrades."

"What's Megatron going to say when he hears about this, Starscream?"

Starscream snarled menacingly. "As your superior, you won't speak of this to Megatron. He is not here right now! That's make me the one in charge here—" he paused, "isn't that right, human?"

My stomach felt like it flew into my throat when the Decepticon raised me, flipped me right side up, brought to his face. His diamond shaped head tilted in my direction as I got a full view of him and Barricade. Starscream looked like an angry dorito chip that went bad. He must be some kinda plane or jet. Barricade looked like a black and white robot with a spiked head. "Answer me, human!"

"Uh, yes?" I stammered.

"See the insect knows when it's in the presence of great power!"

"Or maybe she doesn't want you to kill her," Barricade growled moving about the warehouse.

"Um, what do you want with me?" I whispered trying to jeep the fear out my voice.

He ignored me. "What have you heard fleshy? And don't lie or you'll regret it."

"You guys kept talking about- about incubating women," I breathed out as his fist closed around me a bit. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Those Autobot idiots and the boy think they can destroy our leader and not have consequences. My plan is in motion once we start with the procedure starting you."

"What'd you mean 'with me'?"

"The scum will surrender in trade for your life. The boy'll be dead once we have what we need."

"Or what?" I dared.

"Simple. We'll kill you or keep you as a specimen for more tests."

"You can't do that!" I cried indignantly.

"Watch me."

…

I couldn't remember when I blackout again. I did remember the last I wasn't inside a cockpit slumped against the interior walls of a plane. Staggering to my feet, I leaned against the window. I wasn't in the same warehouse as last time. A screeching chattering noise murmured from inside the pit when the revived and truly terrifying Megatron came into view.  _I must be in Starscream's chest._  Megatron had been pinching Sam's arms between his fingers as he laid out on a block withering. Starscream's chest rattled as the ground got away from us. Booster jets popped and ignited letting him hover over everyone: Megatron, Sam, the little shrimp bot sticking from Sam's nose, and—

"Mikaela!" I yelled for her pounding on the window shield. Mikaela reared back on the stairway—where she and another guy stood at the railings watching Sam's torture in horror—at the sound of my voice searching frantically before she spotted me beating on the Decepticon's pit window.

"Dahlia," Mikaela shrieked as rubble crashed down around them. From the domed part of the cockpit, I could see something large had crashed through the roof of the abandoned building and knocked Megatron out the way. I was almost happy when I saw Optimus's blue and red-orange flamed foot. Well, that is until I noticed it was intent of kicking the crap out of Starscream. The sharp edge of his big toe shattered the the window protecting me and sent Starscream flying a few feet. I yelped as my back cracked in half over the back over the chair.  _That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning._

I groaned and climbed out the open cockpit figuring out how to get down a thirty five foot alien robot. Starscream picked himself causing me to vault out his chest and crash onto the floor. I landed on the balls of my feet hoping to blunt the pain. Didn't work a bit. A sharp tinge ran up my shins. I braced myself on the ground as the fight continued around me wishing wouldn't get stepped on. Mikaela's manicured hand touched my shoulder as her body came into view. Another hand, a tanner one, grasped my hand and an arm wrapped around my waist. I glanced at boy who hoisted me up from the ground and helped me sling one arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I murmured trying to keep up when he began running with me in his arms. He nodded giving me a small smile and continued.

"Fuck," I cursed loudly collapsing once we made it outside. My shins felt like they'd been through hell and back.

"'Lia!" Mikaela wrapped her arms around my waist trying to lift me up like ole boy did. "Dahlia, you have to get up! 'Bee's right here. Get up!"

I nodded limping over to the yellow and black Camero I'd been longing to see. The back seat popped open for me. Ole boy, that's the name I gave him, helped me into the backseat. 'Bee's engine roared loudly startling the boy and making Mikaela and I smile, despite my injury. My boyfriend—yes he is still mine—sped off following the rest of the Autobots. He didn't get far before Barricade hastily accelerated next to us and rammed into my side of the car denting the door and forcing it to open. I yelled as 'Bee swerved. The momentum of it tossed me out the open door and into the waiting clutches of the Decepticon. "Come here!" It growled. Bumblebee skidded to halt dumping Mikaela and ole boy on the tarred pavement and transformed mid-skid. I wailed and flailed my arms grappling at the metal hand crushing me. 'Bee stared horrified and started charging after the cop car.

"Bumblebee!"


	11. Injuries, Makeups, and the Help

" **'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

 

* * *

 

 

_Why, oh why, must I be kidnapped?_  Barricade picked up pace and transformed mid-stride with me ending up in the backseat of the cruiser. I wonder, how do they do that?  _Um, hello? You're getting kidnapped. Pay the hell attention._  Barricade's tires screeched against the pavement when he took off down the road away from a panicked Bumblebee. I see out the back window 'Bee outbreak into a run and transform quickly catching up to us. He, like Barricade did to him, slammed the side of my cop captor. The cruiser skewed away from 'Bee on two wheels just barely. Mid-veer, the seats of the car started to fold inward. The glass seperating the front seat from myself folded into itself as the sound of grinding metal alerted me Barricade was transforming while I was inside him. "Ah, frag the pit," I cursed. Barricade's floor went out from under my feet and a metal hand yanked me out flung me aside. My back impacted the ground, skidding at a agonizing rate. A scream tore through the back of my throat burned my lungs almost as much as my back shrieked in anguish as gravel dug into the fresh scrap across my back.

I grunted and ignored the pain in my arms and back shifting myself into a sitting position while balancing on my arms. I touched the bruise on my head given by the Decepticon femme, Alice, and winced when I felt the bump had bust open in a slit and bled. Looking down at my clothes, I didn't have the decency to feel embarrassed. My shirt had a giant hole ripped in the back and few small ones in the front. My shoes were gone and my pants dirty beyond belief. Not able to take the weight of my body anymore on my hands, I collapsed onto my back biting back a moan. My vision swam and a little blood trickled down the side of my face. I faced the fight, avoiding hurting myself further and spotted 'Bee looking at me. This gave the black and white 'con the distraction needed to tackle his opponent. Barricade tackled 'Bee at the knees forcing the Autobot into a wrestling roll.

"No!" I cried. 'Bee couldn't lose! Craning my neck, I noticed a few rocks within my reach. Barricade and Bumblebee tumbled over by me with my boyfriend crushed on the bottom. Barricade formed rotating spikes from one of his wheels while I clutched one of the rocks staggering to my feet. _I hope this isn't stupid._  "Stop it!" I yelled with a hoarse voice hurling the rock at the Decepticon's head. I aimed for that but it ended up hitting his spikes and ricocheted into his face. Barricade snarled at me forgetting about 'Bee for a split second. Its hand smacked me in the side and I skidded across the pavement gaining, surprisingly, minor rips in my pants.  _It still hurt to slide across tarred ground though. Never trying that again._  "I will definitely not be doing that anytime soon," I griped. At least it helped 'Bee. He should thank me for that.

When the 'con turned back around, 'Bee had gotten up, sharply slide his yellow face shield on and started pelting Barricade with bullets and really explosive arms. Barricade dodged them effortlessly sending his own back. "Get 'em 'Bee," I murmured from my sprawled position on the ground. He must've heard me because the intensity of his shots changed. His firearm had transformed into a plasma cannon. It hummed to life before releasing a loud shot of something that struck Barricade in the shoulder. The cop car disguised bot was thrown off balance either behind the power of the shot or maybe the fact that my honey bunch had cannons.  _I didn't even know he had those_. Bumblebee didn't wait for the bot to get back up. He punched Barricade in the face taking off half the bottom of it and then grabbed him by the throat slamming the enemy's bipedal mode with a shattering thrust to the ground. Bumblebee's fist clenched tightly before he shifted to me. Barricade coughed, staggering to his front, and transformed before rolling out at a high speed.

'Bee kneeled down next to me, his face shield slowly shifting back onto the back of his head. He held a pained and helpless look when his finger ghosted over the injuries on my face.  _Geesh, he acts like I'm dying._  Mikaela ran up barefoot with ole boy trailing behind her along with Sideswipe. "What the slag happened," asked my guardian and friend.

'Bee frantically chirped and wheezed with unknown clicking noises. He waved his arms at me and then at the scene around us. "You should've protected her like I asked you to!" Whoa, not so used to such a serious Sides.

'Bee angrily whirred glaring at Sideswipe in response. "If you didn't want her to get hurt you shouldn't have let her! It's your fault she is in the first place!"

"Please stop arguing," I said softly, gaining their attention. I felt bad for 'Bee. He shouldn't be getting yelled at when I knew in his mind he is already beating himself up. Besides, he did protect me to the best of his ability. "Let's just find Optimus and Sam."

Sides stopped glaring at 'Bee, who looking at me painfully, and nodded transforming. 'Bee does the same but growled through his engine when ole boy hoisted me off the ground.  _I should probably learn his name..._  The tan guy helped me inside 'Bee and scooted into the middle seat next to me.

The scenery rushed by changing from city buildings to a thick wooded pasture. Gunfire exploded around me slightly shook 'Bee's car form. Sam ran up to the car hopped in looking slightly surprised and terrified behind him. I shifted myself, which felt a little easier to do but still hurt and peered out the window. Just behind a torn down tree trunk, Optimus's body lay on it's back, eyes darkened without life. "What happened to Optimus?" I asked Sam once 'Bee drove away with the twins, Mudflap and Skidz, following us. Sam didn't answer.

'Bee drove us to this old abandoned brick building area or fortress. I didn't know to call it but it was old, huge and deserted. He pulled up in some sort or alleyway or the entrance to the area letting Sam, Mikaela, ole boy, and me out. Sam, still dazed, sat down on a nearby chair running his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh. Mikaela guided me over to where she found a running faucet.

"Take off your shirt so I can clean those scrapes," she orders, sitting beside ole boy who pulled out his phone. I could see he was checking the news on the web.

Mikaela gave me tennis shoes, a beaded camisole and some jeans shorts to change into. She had cleaned my inures with some water to disinfect them and told me airing it would help. "Where'd you get these?" I asked her.

"I lost my suitcase after Sam got attacked. Luckily I had an extra pair of clothing and shoes in my purse." She shrugged. I nodded putting on the clothes and turned to the guy next to me.

"Your name?" I asked startling him from his deep concentration on his phone.

He looked taken back actually. "Huh?"

I smirked slightly. "Your name. I never got it. What is it?" I asked again.

"Leo; yours?"

"Dahlia or 'Lia's cool too. Whatever floats your boat," I shrugged not caring.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he flirted with a grin. I had to bite back a laugh. This kid was funny trying to flirt with me. Primus knows 'Bee's probably listening to this little banter right now.

"Flattery will get you no where," I teased and pushed him away with one arm. But I was serious he may gain a good friendship but he wasn't getting any farther than that especially with a certain robot boyfriend of mine. "And I'm in a very good relationship if that's what you're about to ask."

"Damn, the good ones are always taken. Well, except Alice but she tried to kill Sam so I guess she's out."

"Alice? Decepticon femme with a long nasty tongue?" I asked.  _So that's what she meant when she said shed pay Sam a visit!_

"Yeah, how'd you know her?"

"She kidnapped me from London. Why? That's another thing I can't really remember. But I will eventually," I muttered.

Leo changed the subject to a lighter one and went back to alternating looking at me and his phone. "So how'd you know Sam and his girl, Mikaela?"

"We went to high school together. But actually, I met them at the Battle of Mission city. You remember that from two years ago right?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda stuck in tue middle of that. Megatron had stepped on my car tossed me like a rag doll. Then out of no where a legless Bumblebee strapped to the back of a tow truck almost runs me over but in the process saved me. Ever since that day we've all been practically best buds," I said looking at his phone with him. Apparently, a satellite hacking the news thinks caused by terrorists or worse. Someone's on the hunt for Sam as well. A video shot showed Sam leaving an area gated off along with Mikaela and Leo.

"Whoa! Sam you gotta check this out!" Leo exclaimed sprinting down the steps near the entrance of the building. "They've got a picture of me! We're dead bro! FBI! C.I.A! We are wanted fugitives!"

"Leo! Wait, just calm down," I said going after him. He reached Sam frantically talking.

"I just need to you focus for one minute. Man this thing has blown to a-whole-nother level alright," Leo prattled off.

"You know what? Gimme this thing." Sam snatched Leo's phone from his hand. "They can track us. You see this." He threw the touchscreen phone down and stomped on it, cracking it in half.

"They can track us? Like satellite track us," Leo stared bucked at Sam before turning to me, still chasing after at Sam, who has went through a gated off junkyard type area. I nodded.

"If the government can track us then that means the 'cons can too," I supplied for him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leo spoke hurriedly and waved his hands in front of his body. "I'm not even with you guys. Technically, I'm like a hostage! This is kidnapping! Enough is—"

"Yo, layoff!" The sound of Mudflap's loud ass voice startled Leo making me chuckle. The Philippine glared at me slightly.

"These guys are gonna give a me a heart attack I swear."

"That's cause youse a wuss. Ya' know I think he's scared."

"Aye Mudflap? What'd we gonna do with dis shrimp taco?" Skidz jeered with his brother. Sam and I just looked at the green and red bots.

"We could just bust a cap in his ass and throw 'em in the trunk and errbody ain't gone know nothin'. Know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk."

"Yo bumper cars," Leo complained rubbing his head.

"Bumper cars?" the twins echoed.

"I'm hearin' you. Okay? I'm right here!" he yelled frustratingly jabbing his fingers at them. "And I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses! Okay! I've had a hell of a day!" He tossed his arm up stalking away to Sam.

"Woo woo woo," Mudflap mocked him.

Skidz still took a couple jabs at him and made my day just a bit better. "Why don't you get a hair cut with yo bitch ass? Go whine to ya' boyfriend."

"Listen, Sam," Leo started blocking out the twins jabs at him and looking troubled. "I know what I'm gonna do man. I'm just gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth that I had nothing to do with this. I'm an accomplice—"

"Aye, aye," Sam stopped him, eyes lighting up with fire. Oh boy. He was angry. "You wanted this right? You wanted the real deal? That's what this is! Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You wanna run? Go ahead! No one's stoppin' you!"

Leo still had the terrified expression on his face but said nothing to Sam.

"Stop complainin'!" Ah, get it Sam!

"Sam got his balls back," I cheered, hoping to lighten the mood, which it did. Sam smiled stiffly shaking his head.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

…

After Leo's little meltdown, Sam had been a little drained. He sat in the same chair he had just before Leo's little show. Sam huffed staring up at me. "'Lia, why are you even here in the first place?"

"I'm hurt," I feigned being appalled. "But I can tell when I'm not wanted," I acted, trying to stifle a giggle.

He lightly nudged me. "You know what I mean! How'd you get mixed into all this?"

"This 'con named Alice kidnapped me from my school posing as my roommate. She and Barricade gave me to Starscream."

"Why," he asked.

"They were gonna use me as bait, because apparently you're supposed be dead right now—Anyway, they were gonna use me as bait to get the Autobots to surrender. I'd say that didn't work out because I escaped and Optimus is dead making the Autobots much angrier than they already are. I also heard them talking about another energon source. The rest is fuzzy cause of blood loss, I think."

"Megatron mentioned the same thing to me about the energon source but not much of it," Sam told me. "But what I also wanted to ask was what happened to you? You look like you've been through hell and back!"

I snorted angrily. "Let's see. I got my head bashed in my Alice. Barricade kept tossing me across the ground like a rag doll. But that was mostly because 'Bee kept ramming into him."

"Well at least you're okay now and that probably explains why 'Bee's pretty torn up. He wouldn't talk to me about," he said glumly.

"Maybe I should talk to him," I sighed. "After all, we didn't exactly leave on a good note."

Sam nodded. "That'd be a good idea. In the meantime, I'm gonna go meditate or something. I need to calm down."

"You do that," I called after him.

…

I approached the yellow and black Camero resting quietly. Startling me, he transformed in to his bipedal mode and sat back on his bottom. He beckoned me forward wheezing a little painfully at me. "Your voice messed up again, Hun?" I hinted softly and scooted into his hand. He nodded placing me on his shoulder. 'Bee's engine hum was the only sound that occurred as I caressed his face gingerly. It was moments like these I wished we could spend forever together; Me perched atop his shoulder feeling contented with each other. But we couldn't avoid talking for ever.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out. I giggled a bit hiding my nervousness. Why was I so nervous?

" **No, no,** " 'Bee interrupted.

"I thought you were having voice problems?"

" **So I lied to get a little tlc from you. Is that so bad?** "

"No," I whispered. "It was really sweet actually."

" **Back to what I was saying,** " he started up again, big blue eyes boring into mine, " **you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm the one that had to be selfish and keep from your dreams. On top of that, I almost got you killed today.** " His voice quieted into a choked whisper. " **I couldn't live with myself if I let 'Cade or worse. If you'd been killed today... I don't know what I'd do sugarplum.** "

His words touched me and made me feel much worse at the same time. "Please, 'Bee, don't beat yourself up for this," I argued. "You didn't intend on it happening and didn't cause it. Barricade did. And if anything, I should be apologizing too. About the college thing. I knew about it for a year and was too terrified to tell you. I was afraid you'd be mad or something—"

" **Nah, don't apologize. You should've told me when you were ready and I couldn't stop when you left. Yeah I was a little sad and upset but I got over it once I realized how much I missed my sweet flower,** " he confessed, eyes brightening with adoration. One of his metal fingers hooked under my chin and he cuddle my face with the nozzle cap acting as his mouth. The heat of the cap warmed my cheeks. His words filled my heart with more love than what I already possessed for him.

"And I missed my little bot bug," I told my amour intimately. "Can we make up? Please?"

" **I never doubted we broke up.** "

"Yay! Happy dance," I cheered, fist pumping my hand in the air and dancing in my spot on his shoulder.

" **Your human dances are amusing.** "

…

Sam came back after a while from his little cool down session. He looked like he had set his mind on something and he was determined to do it. I sat perched on the shoulder of 'Bee when he approached. 'Bee was still sad over Optimus. Sam and Mikaela embraced each other for a not so brief moment. Mikaela murmured something into his ear looking almost as sadly as he did. He mumbled something back pressing his forehead against hers before turning to 'Bee. "'Bee," he started twiddling his thumbs, "If ya hate me I understand."

'Bee didn't hate him. I could tell by the doubting look on his face he didn't. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset of the current fatality.  _Look at me,_  I though to myself,  _using big words and stuff._  Sam leaned against a beat up car. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

'Bee's radio emitted a static noise before he spoke. " **Young fella... You are the person I care about most in my life... If there's anything you need, I want be far away.** "

"He's dead because of me," Sam whispered and sat next to Mikaela.

" **There's some things you just can't change... So his sacrifice for us will not have been in vain. Hallelujah!** "

"I'm 'a make it right. I'm 'a turn myself in," Sam concluded casting his eyes downward. 'Bee placed me down on the ground and transformed still reasoning with Sam.

" **We- we've got ta stick together!** " I sat down on 'Bee's hood, thinking. Sam wouldn't do that. Would he?

"You're not gonna do that," Mikaela voiced my thoughts, watching her pacing boyfriend.

"Yes I am."

'Bee revved his engine, bumping his front into the back of Sam and jostling me slightly. " **Everything we've worked for will be wiped out in one day.** "

"He's right Sam," I added my two cents in. I felt left out of the conversation. I hate that feeling.

Sam nodded with an epiphany dawning his face. "You two," he directed at Mudflap and Skidz.

"Huh?"

"Hey, you know the glyphs? The symbols- these," he said and pointed to his arm where a indeed was a symbol blackened on his skin, "symbols rattling around in my head."

Skidz let out a high 'oh'ing noise. "Dats old school Yo. That's, Uh, Cybertronian."

"That's some serious stuff," Mudflap agreed with his brother, for once.

"Well it means something! Like a message or a like a map to an energon source. Can you read this?"

"Read?" Skidz question. I snorted. These fools.

"We- we. No, we don't really do much readin'." These guys at advanced alien robots and they can't read? What the hell? "Not so much."

"Well if you can't read 'em we gotta find somebody who can."

"Aw, look who came sashaying back," Skidz quipped as Leo came walking back through the junkyard entrance.  _Where did he even go?_

"Hair growing like a Chia pet," Mudflap snickered. "Look at 'em."

"I had a little bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright," Leo admitted.

"That's 'cause youse a pussy." The brothers pumped fists.

"I'll consider that I'm allowed that considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem and I think I know someone who can help."

Sam breathed out a short laugh. "Who?"

"Robo-warrior."

A moment of silence washed over everyone before I said anything again. "So does that mean you aren't you going to pitch another hussy fit again?"

Nobody answered me. "Well, that's just rude," I huffed crossing my arms across my barely covered chest.

" **He ain't gonna throw another fit, sugarplum.** "

"Thank you, ba—'Bee."

"What the hell did he just call you?" Sam asked trying to mask a bewildered expression.

"Nothing, Sammy. Nothing."


	12. Robowarrior

" **'Bee's Radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning we set out to our destination to meet this Robo-warrior guy. Watch it be some nerd nine-year old playing on his computer. If that happens, we'd be fragged. "This guy, Robo-warrior—everything about anything alien he's supposed to know. One time we revenge hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your- uh alien drawings or whatever," Leo explained, making hand gestures. He sat in backseat with me. Of course.

I paused hearing his information. "If you guys have a website filled with information alien organisms, why hasn't the government shut you guys down yet?"

"Beats me," Leo shrugged.

'Bee pulled up to a deli shop that looked a little run down. Since last night—I slept in 'Bee's backseat, which was oddly comfortable—I felt a lot better. I still had the urge to scratch my cuts though. We got out surveying the scene. "This is it," Leo announced. "Deli, good front. Alright, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go, alright," he said to Sam before walking in.

"You think this guy can help us?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm telling you," I smirked as I spoke, "watch it be some kid working with his daddy."

"Give the guy a chance," Sam defended him with a serious face. "He could seriously trying to help us."

"I'm just sayin' when he messes up, go whine to your momma. Don't whine to me."

"You used to be so optimistic, what happened?"

"I just got thrown around like a rag doll today. My optimism is at an all time low."

"Hey, Leo's signaled us," Mikaela interrupted.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy the guy right there!" Leo bellowed pouting his fingers over the display screen at at this middle aged man taking numbers and butchering fish. "That's him!"

"No," Deli guy moaned once we walled through the entrance doors. "No."

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam replied with same amount of dislike.

"Did I miss something," I whispered to Mikaela.

"That's Simmons. He's the guy from Sector Seven who captured 'Bee and almost used him for experiments."

"What," I whispered with a growl.

"I'll explain more later." I had a feeling she just didn't want me to like him almost as much as she didn't.

"Alright!" People been saying that word a lot lately. "Meat store's closed! Everybody out!" the man ordered. "Out right now! That means you lady. Right now!"

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah we're old friends."

"Old friends!" the guy reacted to Sam's comment. "You're the case that shut sown Sector Seven! Got the kaibage(?) disbanded. No more security clearance. No retirement. No nothin'. All 'cause 'a you," he jabbed his pointer finger at Sam, "and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now so mature."

Mikaela gave Sam a 'do something' look when the Simmons turned to me. "Who are you? His other girlfriend?"

"No she's mine and her name's Dahlia," Leo said with a smirk and snaked his arm around his waist. Ah, no. That shit ain't about to fly.

"No I'm not," I told the Simmons guy, smiling a bit. Then I noticed the activity from the corner of my going on outside. The smile died a bit. 'Bee, and I mean holoform 'Bee, was getting out his alt mode probably about to punch Leo in the face. "Excuse me for a second," I excused myself and ran outside.

"Get back in that car now," I half ordered him. I stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

" **Not before I—** "

"I know you're probably gonna bash his face in but please don't. For me?" I asked placing my hands around his neck, cupping it. He pressed his forehead against mine nuzzling our noses softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nodded rubbing small circles with the pads of his thumbs on my hips through the fabric of my shirt.

" **Fine—but if he ever touches you like that again—** "

"I know, 'Bee. And it's okay to be jealous. You look hot when you are." His human cheeks blushed at the compliment making me giggle with delight. "You're such a cutie," I said pecking his lips lightly before pulling away from him. He took hold of my neck firmly pulling me back.

He grinned pulling me into a heated kiss. He gripped my hips pressing my body further against his. I clutched his shirt trying to do the while trying to keep all common sense and not jump his bones. The kiss was smoldering and deep filling my body with a heat I'd never felt before. " **One more.** "

"Bumblebee," I gasped and caught my breath. "What's gotten into you today?" I didn't wait for his smirking face to answer. I just shooed him back to the car and went back inside where the others were waiting.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked me sternly. Leo had a dreamy expression on his face but still looked quite surprised. Mikaela looked to be on the verge of laughter. I'm glad my spontaneous horny acts amuse her. "Who was that?"

"Nobody." Well played, Monroe. Well played.

"Then why the heck were you kissing him?"

"I wasn't, Sammy boy. He simply had something in his teeth that the couldn't get out and I helped him," I concluded, satisfied with my answer.

"You helped him with your mouth?"

"Exactly." I smiled. Sam eyed me suspiciously.  _Lay off, brotha._

"Hello! Meat locker! Now!" Simmons called to us.

"Why're we headed to a meat locker?"

"While you were tonguing it up with 'Bee," Mikaela began with a smile and a stifled snort, "Simmons said he had something to show us that might help Sam and glyphs." I nodded.

"Ew," I grossed entering the meat locker.

"Dead pigs," Leo voiced my thoughts.

"Yuck," Mikaela groaned.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother," Simmons stated opening a latch on the floor. The secret door said keep out. Must be something if he has to hide it at his job.

"Swine flu; not good," Leo threw in his little comment.

"Now you know. Next time you get a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. A sad little story."

Simmons had mile high stacks of books, documents, etc containing everything Sector Seven. A TV screen and a radio sat on these stacks broadcasting information of the satellite hacking or talking about what's exactly going on. "Okay, files files," he chanted. "We're talking about symbols."

Leo and I peered at a tiny robot head, reaching out to touch it. "Aye," Simmons smacked our hands. "Still radioactive. Hands off." I rubbed the back of mine.

"He didn't have to hit me," I grumbled pouting like a child.

"Okay cube brain," Simmons motions Sam over, showing him a few different documents and photos. "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam snatched them briefly going over them.

"How did you get these?" while Sam conversed with Simmons, I looked around the hidden area. There were many different documents about the decepticons, the Allspark, my mom—wait. I doubled back over to a section labeled Petunia Monroe. I skimmed over the file trying to gather as much as possible without being noticed. According to the files, my mother worked for Sector seven a few years before she worked as an art curator. Reason why she left: unfit for the job.

I read the file softly aloud. "'Petunia D. Monroe was deemed unprofessional and mentally unstable for the job after the matter of seeing NBE 1 in it's hanger. Psychiatrists admitted Monroe as a threat to the operation and believed that harboring an alien specimen shouldn't be kept from the people. Monroe had herself terminated from the force with the contract of stating she was not allowed to speak of her time here to no one. If done so she would face time for treason.'"  _Wow, this explains a lot._  I'll have to ask for this when it's all over.

Coming back into the conversation, I stood over by Leo and Mikaela. Simmons tossed a book at Leo, nearly hitting me in the face. "How do I know? Archaeologists these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." he started slapping pictures down of classified images. "China. Egypt. Greece." He switched to an old movie shot. "Shot 1932. These the symbols ya seeing in your head?"

"Same ones over here right," he pointed to different stuff as he spoke. Sam just nodded.

"So tell me. How did they end up all drawing the same things? Huh? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." He grabbed more files tossing them onto the round tabled in front of us.

"Check this out," he said and stacked the papers in his hands. "Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise. Hiding here. All along we detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees S7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed," he said outraged, slamming his fist onto the desk. "Me? Can you imagine that?"  _No, you're not obsessed at all._

"Yeah," I heard Sam whisper. "Megatron said that there was another energon source here."

"On earth? Another source?"

"On earth," Sam continued. "Okay and these symbols, the maps in my head would lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no no. this source before them. Whatever the energon source is it predates before them."

"So it comes before them."

"Right," Sam answered.

"Well, that means we're porked. Unless we can tall to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with one of them."

"Actually," Mikaela piped up. "I am." Sam and Mikaela went back up the ladder for something in the car. I turned to Simmons.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked him.

"Shoot."

"What do you know about Petunia Monroe? About the case I mean."

"Seeing as Sector Seven does not exist anymore I don't think I'll be breaking protocol," he muttered. "Petunia Monroe was mainly our Layout Designer and consultant on the how to manufacture arms. I believe it was her third year with our division when she was showed NBE 1 aka Megatron. She reacted worse than the people having to put him in cyro. She went insane literally. She had to removed from the division due to being mentally unstable. We never heard from her since. Why'd you wanna know all this, kid?"

"She's my mother. And I saw her file and was curious. That also explains why she had a major fit when she saw me in the arms of Bumblebee that one time. She thought we were trying to have mixed bred baby or some crap like that."

"Your mom still sounds the same."

"Your mom sounds crazy," Leo muttered. "No offense."

"Please don't apologize. She kinda is," I mumbled just as Mikaela came back down the ladder with a metal locked box in one arm. The box rattled with little bangs and screams of being let out.

"He can be a little bit snappy," she said and wrapped some chains around her hand.

"Open it," Sam told her. She opened the metal container and a little robot with the parts of a toy truck bursted out yelling. Leo, Sam, and Simmons flinched back. I didn't. The little thing was adorable.

"I'm gonna have so many Decepticons on your but!"

"Behave," Mikaela commanded it placing a mini blowtorch in front of it's face.

"What's that? A Decepticon?"

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"Trying to."

"I spent my whole life combing for a planet of aliens and you're one around in your purse like a little Chihuahua," The former Sector Seven agent said astonishingly. The little bot turned to him.

"You wanna throw down you pubic fro head," it challenged.

I couldn't help but awe. "Don't look at like it's a baby," Leo told still looking buck eyed at it.

"But it's it cute."

"It won't be so cute when it was to tear you apart," he whispered tuning back in to the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela apologized. "I'm so sorry about your eye. You know and if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other eye." The mini 'con nodded. "Okay, I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are," she asked pointing to a few pictures. "Please."

The bot kneeled and observed the images. "Oh, I know that," he said snapping his fingers, "that's the language of the primes. I don't read it but these guys do. Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam picked up different photos of planes and cars, "Is this them?"

"Yeah. Seekers pal. Oldest of the old. They been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin' but they'll translate those symbols for ya and I know where to find 'em."

"Show us."

The wheeled bot crackled its knuckles and swiveled around to the map behind him. "The closest one's in Washington," Simmons said.


	13. Random Egyptian Dessert

" **'Bee's Radio**."

"Talking."

" _Thoughts."_

* * *

 

**  
  
**

"Smithsonian: Air and Space Museum," Simmons said wistfully as we pulled up to parking lot the area and got out. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." I rolled my eyes and snorted. Simmons turned around and ripped off his pants blinding me with his ass.

My hands flew up to my face, covering my peepers. "My big virgin blue eyes," I cried in horror.

"By the way you groped that guy yesterday, I'd say you might be far from anything virgin," Sam grumbled.

"Sam get over that," I complained shielding my vision away from Simmons.

"No, you're like my sister and seeing you like that with some random guy threw me for a loop," he admitted in a mumble.  _Aw, he cares!_  He turned to Simmons. "What is that," he asked in a groan taking the guys pants from him. Simmons had on a thong with S7 on the front.

"What?" Simmons asked turning around. "I wear one on the funk. So does Giambi, Jeeter. It's a baseball thing."

Leo's head shaking mirrored my disgust equally. "Okay! Watches synchronized. Sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney. Don't ever say my name. Kids," he said tossing something towards Sam, "take one of these pills, slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay, now let's get this show on the road." He pulled put a taser clicking it on a few time before Leo started having a hussy fit again.

He started prattling away. "Whoa, whoa! No! Listen! I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, alright? Guys, I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't wanna—"

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid!" Simmons back him up against 'Bee getting in his face. "You jeopardize this mission for me you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes, and tighten up that sphincter."  _What the hell does this guy have in mind?_

A few minutes later inside the museum, Simmons had Leo acting out his plan or whatever. I didn't bother asking and ended up venturing off into the place searching for a vending machine. I had found some spare change in Mikaela's jean pockets and was positively starving. It had been three days since my last meal! Buying a hoho and a Pepsi, I headed back over to where we were supposed to meet to find Simmons dragging Leo with his pants around his ankles and twitching like a mad man.

"What the heck happened to him?"

"Tasered himself in the nuts." I had to choke back a laugh. Only he would end up doing something like that.

Two of us—Simmons had dropped Leo behind a plane model—over to Sam and Mikaela who had began unlocking the little bot from his box. Sam took out the cube splinter with a pair tweezers as Simmons whipped out this really antique looking radiator detector. The wheeled bot began swerving throughout the museum like a little ant searching for some grub. "He knows something," Mikaela smacked Sam in the arms and took off sprinting after little Decepticon with us trailing. "He knows something!"

Simmons radiator machine was going off the charts when we approached this giant jet type plane. "You got what I got?"

"Yeah," Sam said gazing up at it.  _This thing was huge._  The bot transformed looking at the huge plane too.

"Aw, there he is. This guy's a legend! Like- like- like chairman of the board. Yo freshmen point the shard and watch the magic happen." Sam did as told, pointing the sliver at the jet. The Allspark piece clinked, igniting the jet with a groan. Electricity and sparks surged through as Mikaela and Sam ducked underneath it to check whether it was a Decepticon or an Autobot. I heard her curse.

"Oh, shit! It's a Decepticon!" she yelled as the giant jet transformed over them.

"Decepticon," Simmons whispered. I didn't bother with uttering anything and ducked under a nearby aircraft. He yelled to get behind something and ran where I was, vaulting over the railing ing his way. Leo, who I guess had just came back to the living, slid next to me knocking the little 'con over in the process.

The big robot standing in front of us kept groaning as it hit its face trying to force its head plating over its eyes. It grouched and supported itself on a little, or rather big, metal cane.  _It was an old grumpy one._ "What sort of hideous mosoleum is this?" No one answered except to stare at the giant. "Answer me pawns and naves!" it demanded, taking out a few aircrafts in its way. "Show yourself or suffer my infinite wrath!"

We each crawled out from our hiding places, with Sam holding his arms up in surrender.  _I highly doubted he would hurt us. He's old. Old people never like hurting young whippersnappers!_  "Behold! The eternal glory of Jetfire!" It declared with wobbly knees. "Prepare for an auto systems override!"

"I tell ya' this guy did not age well," our small bot commented.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela said with a small smile.

"I command this doors to open!" Jetfire announced. "Fire!" Nothing happened for him. "I said fire," he yelled spewing off some missiles that ricocheted off the walls and hit something else into flames. I laughed the old bot. He was a determined thing. Jetfire elbowed the wall holding his freedom and knocked it down still grumbling about.

"Wait a second," Sam called going at it. We followed. We ran outside with it seeing it tear off wings of planes outside still being a grumpy old grouch.

"The museum's going to be very angry! Very angry!" Simmons said looking back at the damage. He was right. How would someone explain a giant robot tore through the back of your museum to your supervisor. "We gotta catch that plan!"

Finally after catching up with the Decepticon—and me noticing 'Bee, Mudflap, and Skidz,  _they should've drove us over to the big bot inside of wasting our energy running_ —we might be able to question him. "I'm on a mission," Jet said smashing more wings.

"Whoa! What're ya doing?" Simmons questing him loudly along with Sam to get him to stop.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanna talk," Sam told him.

"I've no time to talk! I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?" Funny. I mercenary doom bringer that doesn't even know what planet he's on.

"Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt," It spat out this weird liquid substance as it spoke. "Tell me. Is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"Decepticons," I answered before Sam could.  _Finally I could say something!_  I felt useless the entire time of being here. I finally got my word in. I'm satisfied.

"Ugh," it spat out the same stuff. "I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What'd ya mean changed sides?"

"It's a choice. An intentionally personal decision. So much negativity. I mean who wants to live a life filled with hate!"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable friggin Decepticons?" the wheels bot asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jet said lowering his head to our level.

"That'd be really bad," I muttered.

"Indeed."

The little bot started groveling at Mikaela's feet. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides to warrior goddess."  _warrior goddess?_  "Whose your little Autobot?"

"Aw, he's cute," Mikaela and I cooed. Sam looked at us incredulously.

The little Autobot started panting and humping her foot. "The name's Wheelie. Ah, say my name! Say my name!"

"Wow." Simmons's face matched my words.

"What're you allowing to happen to your foot just now," Sam asked her gesturing to the horny bot.

"At least he's faithful Sam," she countered.

"Yeah, well—he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," he ticked off on his fingers. "Could ya stop," he asked irritatedly kicking Wheelie away.

"Hey, what the Frick!"

"What were you saying," Sam said turning back to the giant plane. Jetfire slammed his wheeled cane down on the ground angrily causing us the fall back.

"I said my name's Jetfire! Stop judging me!" he yelled.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." I could tell ya, I'd get used to Wheelie's sarcastic comments.

"I've had issues of my own. And it started with my mother!"

"Don't they always," I thought to myself.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was the wheel. The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No."

"Nothing! And he did so with honor, dignity, and—" he stopped mid sentence as his booster backfired created a farting noise. Ha. He pooped himself! The front of his cane lifted up as the parachutes exploded from his bum causing him to fall on his...aft? He fell back grumbling to himself. "My boosters are fired! Oh," he groans sitting up on his elbow.

"We can help each other out. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do," Sam bargained.

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly. I don't," Leo disagreed.

Sam picked up a piece of metal that had fallen off Jetfire when he fell and began carving the symbols from before in his head into ground in a circle. "I could do this all day. They come in waves- in vivid symbols. They're symbols. Ya see and all this is in my mind. Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen!" Jet exclaimed. "I know him! He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He was terrible to work for! It was always apocalypse! Chaos! Crisis!" He started blathering off way to face for me to comprehend.

"I remember now! The dagger's tip! And- and the key!"

"Wait, wait! Slow down! Dagger's tip? The key? What're you talking about?" Sam asked him hurriedly. The giant bot was speaking at a really fast rate.

"No time for explanations! Hold on!" Jet crouched around us creating some force field surging with sparks. My hair whipped around my face blinding me from seeing anythig else as we huddled together. "Still still or you'll die!"  _Die! What does he mean we'll_ —

The air in my lungs whooshed out as if my chest was closing in on itself. The ground fell out from under my feet and the sensation of falling slammed into my back freaking me out much more than I already was. I could the screaming of my friends though I couldn't see them because I was surrounded by darkness for a split second. A burst of light blinded me as I felt myself forced the a pocket of suctioned air pop me out into, which I guess was the air. The sound of my voice wailing pierced my ears and forced my eyes open to find myself sourcing at a high speed through dusky air. I'd say I was airborne for about a minute before my face collided with a hill of sand. Groaning, I sat up and spat out a mouth full of sand. "Yuck."

"What the fuck just happened," I muttered clutching my head as a headache came on. My cut split open  _again_  but at least it wasn't bleeding much. I growled under my breath getting onto my knees. When I get my hands on that old geezer's aft I swear I'll—

I stopped mid thought and sat there taking in my surroundings. Around me was an endless desert filled with large sand dunes, red mountain canyons, camels, and one black tarred road strip going down the middle of it. I couldn't see Jetfire, Sam, Mikaela, 'Bee, Wheelie, Mudflap, Skidz, or Simmons in the hot abyss of heat. "Where in heck did that ole transformer send us? Or rather me?

 


	14. Needed Intimacies

" **'Bee's radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts."_

* * *

 

 

I lay sprawled out on my back in the middle of the roadway contemplating a lot of things for about an hour. The main topic trending in my mind was probably Sam and how he reacted to my kiss with the stranger the other day. Even though Mikaela and I knew it was 'Bee, didn't Sam think it was my boyfriend Brady? Did Sam even know I had a boyfriend?  _Sam was always a bit clueless._  Then again, Bumblebee and I never really went public. People just knew I had a boyfriend or they didn't. Sam must've been one of those people who were uninformed. Most of the time, we snuck out into the night when Sam was asleep and Shara wasn't stalking his holoform. But at least those nights of sneaking off weren't worthless.

'Bee has been the best boyfriend a girl could offer and I wasn't talking about his kisses or his touch. I'm talking about the emotional connection I feel when I'm with him. I'm talking about the way I feel when I'm with him. It wasn't like one of those cliched movie moments where he's the love of my life and we'll live together forever. No. 'Bee is my best friend. He is a pain in the ass sometimes too but he knows I love him. He's also a sweet guy.

He always set up little dates every Friday and Monday nights. Sometimes they were a bit corny and hilarious. Other times they were romantic and cliched. What can I say? He got his research from teenage girl magazines on 'how to treat your lady'. One of the best gifts he ever bought for me was the Flight of the Concords CD—even though I already had it—just because I said their music made me smile. That night he told me, " _I_ _ **'d give anything to make you smile and see my sugarplum happy.**_ " If your heart or spark did not swell at those words...then you, reader of my thoughts, must have a heart of stone.

" **Dahlia!** " I heard the sound of 'Bee's voice before I heard and felt the rumble of his engine. I sat up shakily coming face to face with his front bumper. Arms entangled themselves with mine and hefted me up off the ground. Sam frantically checked me to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," I huffed hotly. "I landed headfirst into a dune with nobody! And I'm in the freaking desert with sand in my hair! I'm not okay at all!"

"Well, as long as you're fine we can get a move on it," Simmons said ushering us back into 'Bee. Mikaela climbed in after me and Leo climbed in on the other side so that I sat in the middle of them. 'Bee fastened my seatbelt for me as Simmons started driving him down the barren road.

"Say where's the old bucket of bolts," I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Oh, he's gone off someplace else but helped us with a clue to finding the energon source. Apparently, we gotta find the key to it called the matrix of leadership but the only problem is that it's hidden somewhere in these mountains in a tomb of the Primes," Mikaela answered for me, still gazing out at the window.

"That's sounds impossible. How're we supposed to find something hidden in these things?" I asked and jerked my finger to the canyons taking up the sides of the road. In the process, I almost jabbed out Leo's eye. I smiled when he glared.

"He gave us a tip at least."

Leave it to the old geezer to make something tricky. I shook my head spotting the cop cars barreling towards us.

"Sam, the police have spotted us! 'Bee you'd better step on it," I jabbered off, feeling the anxiety creep into my voice. 'Bee swerved and spun around going down a different dirt road, dodging the five-o. "I can't go to prison guys!" Leo cried.

"I'm with Leo! I'm too young to go to prison!" The sirens behind us echoed louder.

"Sam, you need to get off this road on the left," Simmons instructed.

'Bee high tailed it into a small down bustling with lots of children playing in the street, women carrying baskets full of cloth atop their heads, and men gambling with stuff who in turn dove out the way as the yellow and black Camero, the green and red Chevy Sparks came flying down their little alleyways. 'Bee pulled down a hidden one and stopped. " **Hide!** "

Climbing out the car, we all found different hiding places. I ran inside an abandoned adobe home that had an open window with a ripped curtain slightly covering it. Mikaela hid on the porch of the home next to mine outside with a scarf wrapped around her head. Leo, Sam and Simmons stood behind her a few paces away. Our little Autobot troop stuck out like a sore thumb to me. 'Bee held the side of the roof of Mikaela's hiding house a dangling Skidz. Mudflap hung on the side next to him.

"'Dis called blendin' in like a ninja," Skidz remarked sounding, rather proud for blending in.

"How bout I blend my fist into yo face," Mudflap muttered.

Mikaela unwrapped her scarf. "They're gone."

"Where's Dahlia?" 'Bee lowly growled at Leo. I just rolled my eyes and whistled sharply. They acknowledged me and I made my way down the home's steps, coming into the middle of Sam and Simmons's discussion.

"...C.I.A's all over this place," Simmons said gesturing wildly.

"You're gonna make the call," Sam said giving the man a 'duh' look.

"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea."

"Alright."

"I mean I was just—had mind boggling things."

Sam made some sign signals to 'Bee that I didn't get and sent him one of my own. 'Bee chirped happily excepting my air kiss before I trotted off after Sam, ignoring Mudflap and Skidz's looks. Sam found a pay phone while Leo wen toff to go do whatever. Simmons dialed a number and began speaking rapidly on the pay phone.

"Lennox,"  _ah he called the base_ , "I'm with the kid. The kid. You know the one with the attitude? Right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code: Tut as in King Tutinkamen(?) as in the back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop: 29.5 North, 44.88 East. Write it down. Write that down," Simmons repeated, glancing over his shoulder before speaking much faster. Someone was running up towards us and fast. "I gotta go! I gotta—" he didn't finish his sentence because the pay phone fell off the wall.

"Who are you? Who you are?" Simmons asked the man. The guy pulled back his scarf revealing Leo.  _Doesn't he know those are only for women?_

"Wait its me! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops coming right now! We need to go!"

We ran back to our hiding places where we left 'Bee, Mudflap and Skidz to find them snickering at 'Bee. Oh boy. They each transformed still snickering under their breaths completely forgetting about the situation we were all in at the moment. Getting into our ride, we set out for our next location.

Sam furrowed his brows a bit thinking of the tip given by gramps and said it with Simmons. "When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway."

"Do you know what that means?" I asked them. That had got to be one of the trickiest riddles I'd ever heard.

"No."

"We're screwed."

"Where's that optimism we talked about?"

"Shove it, Sam."

" **Feisty** ," I heard 'Bee's rear stereos utter quietly making me blush a little. Leo must've heard him because he looked slightly at me and had an expression on his face I didn't quite understand.

An old and shabby building came up on the left of us with a gate blocking the rest of the road way and a bunch of officers guarding it armed. A car had just pulled through as the gate closed and almost cursed when I spotted the cameras.  _We weren't getting out of this one unscathed_. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Checkpoint—checkpoint!" Leo panicked. "I don't have my passport you guys!"

"Let me do the talking," Simmons said pulling up to the gated area, "These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." One of the shorter Arabian officers marched down the rickety stairs stiffly and approached our cars with a scowl. Man, was this dude short as hell.

"Great a freakin' muchkin. Ah, little people are mean," Wheelie complained. Huh, I'd forgotten about him. "Tell him he's tall."

He frowned, gliding a stubby finger along the side of the car as he approached Simmons's side of the window. He and Simmons spoke in some Arabic language before reverting back to English. "The dagger's tip? Me and my family—this is my family. This is my son, my daughters, and my other son. We wanna go there. We're tourists from New York."

"New York!" the midget exclaimed in delight and started spewing more words in his language and then big us a goodbye with a 'go Yankees!'

After a few meters, Sam glanced back saying, "That went well." We drove a bit farther into the city coming upon a large pyramid that sat behind what looked to be a large abandoned building. The Autobots transformed climbing their way up to the entrance with us.

"Ssh!" Skidz hissed sneaking around in a crouch. Leo ran forward like a chicken with it's head cut off still wearing that damn wrap. "Undercover Yo. You gotta blend in with you surroundings." Mikaela and Sam ran into the entrance with Simmons. I walked. I had been running too much already. I've never ran this much in Gym class! "Man, you gotta be part of the landscape—oh!" he groaned running into 'Bee's foot. 'Bee walked next to me, ignoring Skidz, even though he rammed his foot.

Simmons started panting hard and slapped his chest with excitement as he stared up at the pyramid. I had to admit it was a beaut to see. "Awesome! I think aliens built that. Yah. Yah." He nodded vigorously.

"Guard us," Sam told them, who had just transformed back into their alt modes. "Low profiles. Don't make a scene. Okay?"

"Yeah! Some of us got work to do!" Wheelie, again put in his two cents, yelled at the retreating cars. "Dumb Autobots."

"They're not dumb," I told him, kicking his back wheel slightly.

"Hey, just because you're porkin' that damn yellow one don't mean I have to be all mushy gushy at 'em too ya know!" My eyes bucked at his accusation of me vigorously porkin' 'Bee. I could already feel my face had grown hot with embarrassment of...the truth I guess.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about," I lied not so easily. I stumbled over my words trying to calm my racing heart. I had too many images soaring through my mind of what I wanted to do with 'Bee. And  _porkin'_ happens to be the center of my attention now.

"Don't lie to me ya horny femme," he snickered weaving in and out my walking legs on his wheels. "I can feel spark beat and see your hormone levels rising. I may be young and small, but I ain't stupid," he said winking once at me before rolling away. I just stared at Wheelie's back retreating. "And stop staring at me! It's freakin' me the hell out!"

Averting my eyes, I tried ignoring the small boost words as I continued to roam around the building. I passed by a doorless room where Mikaela and Sam sat cuddling each other making me groan inwardly at my oncoming thoughts.  _Why couldn't I spend time with my boyfriend in peace like that?_  I continued my roaming around until I came across a door half boarded up at the bottom. I pushed the door open stepping over the boards and went into the room taking a gander at it. The walls, like the rest of the building, were a dusty umber color coated with cobwebs and other nasty stuff. There was a wooden bench stationed at the side of the room near the only open window not nailed by boards. But luck struck with me today because in the middle of the room was a worn out mattress. "Oh happy day!" I exclaimed and felt very histrionic and elated at my discovery. I didn't care it wasn't a real bed with covers. It was something to sleep on tonight. I took a few steps and let myself fall down onto the mattress. A huge puff of dirt, dust, and other types of filth exploded into the air around me making me cough and gag to get the stuff out of my system.

"It's better than nothing," I wheezed. I sat up kicking off my shoes, the shorts and the tank top leaving me in my Demi bra and boy shorts. It was hot with a thick humidity. Trying my best to ignore the scalding weather, I fell back on my back drifting off into a much needed sleep.

…

A tingly sensation awoke from my rather sweaty sleep.  _No, it wasn't that I had to pee._  Or do I? Nah. The light movement trailed across my face. My eyes cracked open and my reached up to swat whatever was on my face when I froze. There was a furry spider crawling its way down my face in the slowest pace ever. I squealed frighteningly and swatted my hands at my face smacking the arachnid across the room and pressed my back against the wall behind me trying to get as far away from that thing as possible. " **Dahlia?** "

I screamed falling off the mattress startled by the sound of 'Bee's voice now in the room. His boxer clad covered front and bare feet crouched in front of me as his arms encircled my body. " **Dahlia, it's okay. It's me, Bumblebee,** " he said softly, picking me up and placing me on the mattress on his lap. I sat Indian style on his lap resting my forehead on his naked chest and wrapping my arms around his lower back, feeling the warmth of him calm me a little.

"I know. You just- just caught me by surprise in the middle of a minor panic attack," I mumbled hiding my face from his view. I didn't want him to see how terrified I was. I hate spiders.

" **I'm sorry, sugarplum,** " he murmured and kissed my forehead, tightening his hold on me more. I scooted closer to him, uncrossing my legs and rewrapping them around his waist. I just wanted to feel him against me. To be closer. " **What scared you?** "

"A spider was on my face," I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes were stark serious until an ounce of amusement broke out and his chuckled at me. "It's not funny. I was really scared," I grumbled, pressing my nose into the crook of his neck hiding my face more.

" **You're scared of spiders?** "

"'Bee!" I whined, frowning at him.

" **Look, I'm sorry, honey,** " he chuckled. He tilted my face away from his chest with his pointer finger. " **If I give you a kiss, will you forgive me?** "

I pretended to think about tapping my finger against my chin. "Maybe," I told him grinning.

" **Oh, all I get is a maybe?** " He smirked, and flipped us so that I lie on my back, legs still around his waist loosely with his arms planted near my head. " **Tell, me want you want.** "

"I just want you, 'Bee," I whispered, leaning up to his face. Our lips ghosted over each other causing him to groan and drop his head by my throat. His nose trailed along my neck and his mouth let out puffs of air making me shiver a little. "Kiss me. Please?"

'Bee nodded, bringing his face up to meet mine in a passionate smooch. This kiss is soft, yet powerful. His lips mold to mine smashing them together, tongues slipping wetly against each other, as his hands glide their way down the curve of my hip griping it. His mouth changed locations and peppered butterfly kisses up and down the side of my jawline. He found my neck, picking the main vein pulsating with excitement and anticipation and kissed it gingerly. Each time he bit and sucked at it, a cry of pleasure escaped my mouth and made me latch onto the tuff of his hair. I could feel 'Bee smiling against my throat. I stopped his ministrations and brought his head up to kiss him eagerly.

'Bee still smiled elatedly and denied me access when I bit his lip teasingly. I growled in frustration flipping him over so that I sat on his lap with my hands resting on his pecks. "Open up," I demanded him. He shook his head no with that smirk of his still in place. Giving him a wicked smile of my own, I ground my butt against the hardness growing underneath me. 'Bee released a choked moan, but opened his mouth nonetheless, and firmly grabbed my hips. Hands ran along my hips and mouths tangoed sloppily against each other feeling me up to the core with a smoldering and fiery love and heat. I growled out a purr in the back of my throat having the feeling I couldn't get enough of 'Bee.

" **I'm patient, are we?** " He huffed out in a slight moan.

"Little bit," I breathed out, still grinding my lower body against his.

The door slammed open and rushing footsteps burst into the dirty room. "Dahlia, I—"

I squeaked at hearing the voice of Sam breaking through my mind of lust and love. 'Bee swung me around shielding me from Sam's gaze even though I was still in my panties and my bra. I peeked over 'Bee's shoulder seeing Sam's face flushed with a livid scarlet and Mikaela standing behind him appearing more the shocked. Sam didn't say anything except for stare at 'Bee's holoform with a very abhorred expression.

"Sam—"

"Who the fuck is that?" Sam growled out.  _Ah damn. I feel like I just got in trouble with my dad or something. Then again, Sam is like my older brother._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't screw up that intimate scene between Dahlia and 'Bee. I hope I'd didn't. But then again I hoped you liked it as well.


	15. Unentered Doorways

" **'Bee's Radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit," I cursed again. Leo and Simmons had just come running in after Sam and Mikaela. Simmons was just as astounded as Mikaela. Leo seemed more than upset, not like Sam though. Wheelie looked quite smug. Damn him.

"What's going on in here?" Simmons asked, before I could answer Sam's first question, " _Who the fuck is that?_ "

"That's what I'd like to know. Who is he," Sam asked more calm than he appeared.

" **Sam—** " 'Bee started, still shielding me. Sam clenched his fist and cut him off.

"I wasn't asking you—and how'd you know my name?"

"Sam just let me explain!" I snapped at him. "And don't talk to him that way!"

"I can talk to him however the hell I want to and before you say anything, I want his naked ass out," Sam ordered.

"You can't make him leave!" I turned to 'Bee. "You're not leaving."

"Yes he is!" Sam roared back at me.

"Sam," Mikaela spoke softly and lie a hand on his tense shoulder, "Let them explain. Together."

"Sam," I began feeling the irritation still in my voice.  _Who wouldn't be vexed?_ He interrupted my sexy time with 'Bee. "I don't know whether you're clueless or not but this guy is my boyfriend—"

"Right," Sam snapped cutting me off. "The same guy from Simmons's deli is your boyfriend. You really expect me to believe that? You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Actually, she does and it's been that guy for the two years, Sam," Mikaela said backing me up. 'Bee had an arm around my waist and rubbed soothing patterns on my skin.

"Oh." Sam had the decency to look sheepish before glaring at 'Bee. "That still doesn't explain how he got from America all the way to here that fast to be boinking the person I consider family!"

"If you would just stop blabbing your fucking gums for a minute!" Sam trapped his mouth shut in a firm line and folded his arms. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But we wanted to keep it a secret. 'Why,' you may be wondering. Well, we're not your average couple. This is 'Bee." I thought this big reveal would get through everyone's mind. Mikaela looked relieved. Leo and Simmons were rooted in their spots gobsmacked. Sam looked confused.

"'Bee? Who the heck is 'Bee?" I stared at him and then Mikaela. She shook her head.

"'Bee as in Bumblebee, Sam. I'm dating your car." That sounds really weird.

Sam's face drained from color before he keeled over with insane laughter. Not the reaction I expected but at least he isn't yelling any more. Everyone stared at his erratic actions. "Did this guy trick you into thinking that? 'Cause this guy can't be Bumblebee. He's human. I mean that's crazy right? Shes crazy for even believing that! Her dating my car! It impossible."

It hurt to hear Sam say those words and he wasn't the only one who thought I was crazy. Leo didn't look like he had the hots for me anymore but instead weirded out. 'Bee seeing my face contorted with a mix of embarrassment and anger hugged me tightly before his holoform fizzled out. Sam, Leo, and Simmons visibly jumped back in alarm. "Dude, where'd he go," Leo screamed out in a high pitched voice.

"Dahlia what just happened?"

"That was 'Bee's holoform. Before you ask, a holoform is a 3D projection of images created by Ratchet so that the Autobots appear and feel human even though there almost matter-less. He made one for 'Bee so we could be together so it wouldn't be physically impossible for us to interact with each other," I told him shifting my head downwards a bit.

"Oh, Dahlia, I didn't—"

"Don't," I cut him off. "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone, except Mikaela. She understood how it feels to love someone and didn't judge me for it. Not like you guys did," I grumbled, already too peeved my secret was out. "All of you, get out."

"Dahlia, you know I didn't—"

"Sam, just go wait outside. We'll be out in a minute," Mikaela told her boyfriend. She knew I was angry and a little hurt deep down no matter how passive my face seemed. Sam, Leo, and Simmons trudged out with Wheelie in tow and closed the rickety door. My lip quivered a bit. I couldn't help it.

"Ya see what's happening? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone! Do you see how they reacted? How Sam reacted? Sam considers me to be a part of his own family and was already ready to admit me to the loony bin for this!" I blubbered trying to keep my emotions in control. I didn't want to cry. Crying is for the weakhearted! I am mild hearted!

"Sam just overreacted," Mikaela said handing me my clothes.

"Overreacted? Overre—Sam's reaction was almost as bad as how my mom would react!" I slipped on my shorts and tank top.

"Just let him cool off," she said standing over by the window glancing down at the ground below it, "or at least until he finishes chewing out 'Bee."

I went and stood next to her seeing Sam wildly yelling at 'Bee, who kept making hand gestures for him to calm down in his bipedal form as he chirped angrily—or worriedly, couldn't really tell—glancing back at the dirty room's window. Mikaela and I met them outside, me not making eye contact with anyone. For whatever reason, I felt ashamed and couldn't bring myself to look at anyone except for 'Bee and Mikaela. Sam stopped staring at me before talking to everyone. "Incase you didn't know, we're heading to the Mountains of Petra." Or maybe he was only talking to me. I nodded, looking out into the morning glow's horizon.

We drove in silence. No one talked except for Leo. He apologized for his reaction saying he didn't mind I was knocking boots with a robot. He, apparently thought it was kinda cool. I think he just wanted to get back in my good graces again. The desert land filled with sienna mountains and huge sand dunes blurred by and meshed into a mix of brown and red background of our ride to our destination.

'Bee and them transformed when we reached these buildings high up in the mountains that were carved into the mountain. It was a magnificent sight to look at even if my mood was below sea level. A huge doorway carved in the middle brought me back to the riddle I'd heard from Simmons. I must say, it was a pretty large doorway that was too high to even step though. Sam, Leo, and Simmons all vaulted inside and helped Mikaela in as well. Leo grabbed my hand and hoisted me up with the help of Bumblebee's finger pushing me up. The room was bare minus a painting on the wall.

"It's here somewhere guys."

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked Sam looking around the room. "Because we're trusting Grandpa Black Beard who doesn't even know what planet he's on."

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons piped in.

"Agreed," I mumbled lowly, gazing around myself.

"Oh. Okay. Well that's great. Let me do a quick search." Gotta love Leo's sarcasm. "Ever cross your mind guys that archaeologists have been here before guys? There's nothing here!"

I stepped into the entrance way with Mikaela and sat down on the edge listening to the argument behind me. Leo and Simmons bickered back and forth and after a while Sam stepped in. "It's not over," he mumbled.

"It is over! It's done."

"Why we still listening to little yo punk ass?" Mudflap fired at him. "What you eva' done for us 'cept ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron! How bout that?" Skidz told his twin.

"Well he didn't get the job done. Know what I mean? Cause he back now!"

"What? You scared?"

"Scared of yo ugly ass face!" Mudflap shoved his brother back.

"I'm ugly? We twins you stupid genius," Skidz snapped charging at him. They broke out not a fight over everyone. Trying not to step on people but still trying to pummel each other. Skidz flipped over his brother only to be swung into the painted wall cracking it. The con caved wall drew my attention away from the fight.  _Maybe we haven't lost yet._  Sam had the same idea as me, dodging the two bots and checking out the wall after 'Bee had tossed them outside. Simmons crouched in front of me tearing off pieces of the wall along with Sam.  _He took my idea!_  Anyway, behind the pavement was these silver type of metal with the same glyphs Sam had been complaining about the entire time.

"Oh my god," Sam breathed out, "the symbols. 'Bee!" 'Bee stepped transforming his arm into a canon and shot at the wall. The air from outside sucked into the tomb as we stepped inside.

The tomb of the Primes was indeed a wondrous thing. The flashlights bounced off the walls highlighting the faces of the old Primes with their hands clawed around the center of the room. Resting in the palm of one lie a silver and sharp object with a blue glow surrounding the middle. "That must be the matrix," I murmured, staring at the powerful thing.

"Yo!" Simmons yelled hearing his voice echo. "Yo!"

Sam stepped around me staring at the matrix in amazement before kneeling down next to it and gingerly picked it up. It was in his hands for a mere few scones before a gust of wind turned it to dust in the palm of his hands. His back tensed as shock swam over his features. "No."

"Thousands of years turned to dust," Simmons said, astounded.

"This isn't how its supposed to end," he murmured.

"Ya hear that," Simmons asked. A whooshing noise of a plane outside could be heard. He ran outside yelling something about C-17's. Whatever that is.

"You cant bring him back Sam," i told him cynically.

"There's nothing left Sam." Mikaela pitched.

"Look, around you," he snapped, hopping onto his feet. "We didn't come all this way for it to end here! There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head lead us here for a purpose." Sam grapsed at the dust taking his shoe off and pouring the stuff in his sock. "Everyone's after me because of what I know. And what I know is that this is gonna work," he said determinedly.

"How'd you know it's gonna work?"

"Because I believe it will."

We ran after him once he jogged outside following Leo and Simmons to 'Bee. I could see from the distance the NEST air team had dropped Optimus's body. "You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

"Absolutely," Sam told Simmons. "Let's go." Driving on the road to the airdrop location, we spot a flair probably shooting into the air.

"That's them right there," Sam said pointing at it. "See the flair?"

"Right over there! See it!" Simmons said showing Leo.

I was looking at something else. Off in the sky, glinted something silvery. I cursed loudly seeing the smoke of many missiles soaring through the air and towards us. One struck the ground next to 'Bee's alt mode exploding a cloud of dust around us. 'Bee jerked and we screamed as another one curved hitting the other side of the ground. "Sam!" Mikaela and I both yelled. I just wanted him to get the car under control. Dirt splattered against the window as more missiles launched at us. I glanced in all directions and then spotted Leo who seemed ready to burst into tears at any given moment. 'Bee swerved into a construction area narrowly avoiding being hit. Mudflap and Skidz tail it behind us driving just as fast. A missile later, Leo's face started wailing and screaming about letting him live.

"Oh god please! God please!"

"Leo, just stop freaking out! stop freaking out!"

"Please just let me live! Just let me live!"

"Shut this guy up!" Simmons complained. "Alright that's it!" Simmons yelled and whipped out his taser giving Leo a few bolts in the neck. I bit the inside of my cheek. Now wasn't a time to be laughing. "Couldn't take that guy anymore."

Starscream came out of nowhere shooting more at us and transformed mid-flight, landing over us. Bumblebee sped between his legs using the dust as a cover when Starscream shot at us again. The site exploded around us in every direction blinding us momentarily. 'Bee pulled to a stop once the Decepticon stopped shooting us and let his pile out. "We gotta split up," Sam instructed. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm 'a get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire," Simmkns told him. "You get to those soliders," he said to all three of us, "I hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam breathed out clutching his girlfriend's hand, who had mine in hers. Sam tugged us and began a trot not even letting me say goodbye to 'Bee. Who knows? That could be the last time I ever see him.


	16. Why fate? Just why?

" **'Bee's Radio.** "

"Talking."

" _Thoughts._ "

* * *

Mikaela, Sam and I broke off into a sprint out the construction site and in the direction where we saw the had been shot. We ran for about thirty minutes before stopping on the edge of a sandy cliff seeing over the area and a small ruined city. The sound of flairs being shot popped lightly in the wind as more went up in the sky, signaling us of the NEST team's location. "There it is," Sam panted tiredly still holding onto Mikaela's hand. "We got a couple miles."

"A couple miles?" I asked completely outraged. Couldn't they just send some air force to pick us up or something? I mean, damn!

The sound of our haggard breathing mixed in with the padding of our feet wore on for I don't know how long. The vast valley of sand and old ruin scattered around us as we approached the abandoned city. The sun beat down on our faces and hot gusts of winds billowed sluggardly. "There still a mile that way," Sam told 'Mikaela and I and pumped his arms a bit to keep himself running. Getting down the mountain dune, we ran through the archaic buildings trying to get our destination as fast as possible. Sam took us into a building made up of rows of pillars to keep from being seen, to get to shade, or to cut through the center or the town. Statues of pharaohs were perched around us as we got to the heart of the stone place. Sam looked around for an exit, turning a bit and then running off in what he must have guessed was the right the direction. "This way." The way lead us out back into the hot desert and more ruined buildings looking decayed of old age except for one, which looked like another stoned and pillared building like the one we'd just came.

Running, we ducked as something overhead soared downward from the sky, bursting through our earth's atmosphere. Many similar noises could be heard from great distances ahead and others farther away. There was no need for anyone to say that those weren't meteorites. They were Decepticons and they were looking for Sam. Each one hit the sand with a loud noise that reminded me of something imploding on itself. After a few exhausting moments, we reached a deserted area of run down homes. Sam stopped behind one, causing us to pause behind him while he checked around the corner. Starscream flew above probably trying to scope put our position. Behind me, was the door to the home. I tapped Mikaela on the shoulder and opened the door for her to see. She got the hint and motioned quietly for Sam to come inside.

"Sam! Sam!" she half whispered standing in the doorway. I was in already sitting on the floor hugging my bare knees. A deep and gutter voice spoke in a strange language above our hiding spot. Sam motioned for his girlfriend to get down he crouched behind a bookcase. Mikaela squatted next to me in front of a wall made from glass bottles.

Sam at in between us laying a hand on both our shoulders for comfort for either himself or us. "When, once we're clear, we're gonna head for Optimus as fast as we can. Okay," Sam said quickly and lowly, trying to not be heard by the 'con outside.

"What if doesn't work," she whispered. Sam looked at me and then back at her, not sardonically.

"It's gonna work."

"But what if—"

"It's gonna work."

"Give it a chance, 'Kaela," I murmured optimistically. "We can't loose hope in a time like this. It will work whether you think so or not," I said, barely keeping my whisper from shaking. Sam gave me a nod and ducked down and away from the wall.

A sharp whir pierced the silence, following a ground shaking thud near our side of the wall. Long chains of electric noises trailed along after it. The sound continued not getting any closer nor moving away making the feeling of dread crawl into my veins. They were loud footsteps mixed with the unknown language that pounded against my heart. Sam motioned for us to be quiet and sit still barely moving himself. Mikaela, cupping her hand over her mouth shook with fright with each step and sound. She had the same expression across her face as I felt. Fear. I kept myself contained gripping the sides of my arms around my knees, feeling my chest beating with anxiousness. I watched Sam creep across the the dirt floor, picking up some kind of sword and jabbed in an already made hole in the wall and peered through to see what was going on outside. I had the feeling I didn't want to know what was going on outside. Sam pointed to the ceiling, silently telling us that either Starscream or another bad robot was above us and went back to looking out the tiny peeper. Suddenly, he flinched back and picked at the hole pulling out a small little Decepticon fly bot. He looked at it and took two fingers tearing it apart. The little thing made a low whirring noise as it died as a silence washed over us.

It was the type of silence where it was eerily and dreadfully quiet. Too quiet.

_Not good._  The roof was ripped away from the house revealing an angry and growling Starscream. We ducked as he punched the wall behind us causing Sam and Mikaela to topple over one another. I tripped over them helping them up and ran. Starscream snarled knocking another wall down with the back of his hand to get to us. Mikaela and I ran up the old brick stairs with Sam trailing us. Another Decepticon, who had a wrecking ball, smashed the steps behind us, nearly missing Sam. We reached the top of the building and found ourselves at no way back down. "Jump!" I stared at Sam like he was crazy but did so hearing the the sound of rockets and missiles launched at the roof and the rubble and dust of it clouding us. We landed on the roof next to us tumbling on a pile of clothing and off the side of the house and flat on the ground. Mikaela and I landed next to each other on some leaves and Sam landed on us. He scrambled ungraciously off and tugged us up by our hands breaking off into another tiring sprint for our lives. We dove into another hiding spot, Sam swiping the roosters and chickens there away from the destroyed wall.

"We got half a mile," he estimated staring at the pillared area on the other side of the battle field. Smoke could be seen and gunfire and shouts could be heard. It was maddening. "I don't think the soldiers know we're here." I breathed in and out through my nose trying to catch my breath before Sam picked up running again. Mikaela was doing the same.

We started up running again going through more tunnel ways of connecting homes and buildings and just the plain ole sandy land. We exited out one and Sam for some reason, slid over the top of a car and hopped off still running at the pace he was before.  _Huh. Maybe he felt like doing some type of cool stunt move?_  He ran faster, leaving Mikaela and I behind along with the pillar housed area, only to enter another one. He stopped letting us catch up. We ran, sliding a bit down the dune leading to another place with tuning homes and grimy pillars when familiar voices reached our ears.

"Sam! Sam!" The sound of Sam's mom and dad, Judy and Ron's, voices could be heard over our panting.

"Dahlia! Honey!"  _what! Mom? What the hell was she doing here? What're they doing here?_

Both our parents came running up frantically calling out our name's and flapping the arms wildly. Sam and I stopped, waving at them when a loud hopping click spring sound alerted our attention away from them and upward. Sam backed up taking me with when as a red 'con sprung and twisted it's way in front of us on its drill type leg. Sam and I ducked out the way; him rolling in front of it—me rolling near Mikaela. It crouched and fired off shots near Mikaela and I. Sam got up, guarding us while he yelled at the thing. His parents, and my family—yes, I finally noticed that not only my mom was here but also, Paulo (stepdad), Shara (vexing stepsister), and Raul (stepbro)—they all screamed scrambling together when it growled jerking its cannon in their direction.

Ron started screeching out orders. "Go Sam! I want to run! Run!"

"Dahlia, you got a run too!" Shara screamed out.  _Oh, now you care about my safety?_  But I guess she answered for my mom who lie sprawled on the ground unconscious. My stepdad was shaking her to wake up with a terrified expression on his face.

"Dad just stop!" Sam argued back, yelling all the while too. "They don't want you! They want me!" Ron and Judy screamed again with the red bot slammed a fist down on the ground startling my folks as well.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, turning to the robot. He started talking to it, trying to persuade it, while I crawled my way behind the car next to Mikaela and I. She gave me the 'what-are-you-doing' look still glancing back and forth to the Decepticon. I pointed to my family, hoping she got the point and crawled by the back end of the car. Sam's parents still yelled for him to go when a whistle caught both his and my attention. I peeked my head around the bumper of the car seeing 'Bee standing there behind a building tall enough to him, giving Sam a sign that he was going to do something.

"'Bee," I whispered, feeling tears glisten in my eyes and choke the back of my throat. It felt good to see he was still alive. The worry of him not being okay was one of the main things eating away my resolve. 'Bee found me on the ground hiding, probably from hearing me, and gave me the gesture of blowing me a kiss with his hand. I smiled in spite the seriousness surrounding me before attempting to call my family. Sam was still trying to talk it out with the bad bot—

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. 'Bee was no longer in his previous spot but atop the roof of his building pouncing with a side flip and a kick on the one legged enemy.

It fell, taken off guard, to the sandy hot ground nearly crushing Sam's parents as mine dodged the bullet. It roared hopping back up smashing the car I was hiding behind and throwing a punch at 'Bee. I scrambled over to my family and almost out way. Mikaela sat separated from us by another wall and Sam sat by my dismantled car. It charged again. 'Bee stopped it with a grab of its arm and snapped his yellow face shield on with a sharp nod of his head. Sam scrambled backwards against the sand and I could barely make out his words. "Kill 'em 'Bee. Kill 'em." My siblings screamed in terror when I flung my body to them still watching the fight with excitement and worry.  _I hope 'Bee doesn't get hurt._  'Bee began nailing punches left and right on the foe. It countered them with a few swings of it's own wrecking ball. 'Bee kicked it in the side throwing it off a bit. It swung at my boyfriend who it missed. 'Bee leapt up jumping on its front and grabbed its face, punching it with a sick crunch. He sent it careening onto it backside with a wailing groan as 'Bee landed on it. He grabbed it by the arm twisting it off and stomped on it's back. It threw 'Bee off and tussled it's way back into fighting when shots fired him, but not from his current opponent. A leopard like Decepticon pounced from seemingly nowhere onto his back biting and clawing at his face and back. 'Bee groaned and whimpered grabbing the cat by its back with both hands, tearing it apart from its spine.

"Who knew seeing his aggressive side could be hot," I murmur to myself. Shara stared at me like I was crazy. 'Bee growled tossing the remains away before being attacked by his current enemy.

Sam crawled over to where my family and I were, sitting by the beaten up and dusty red truck. "Would someone like to explain, what's going on," my stepdad, Paulo, asked once 'Bee had taken the fight a little bit away from us, still cradling my knocked out mother. I watched 'Bee swing around its back taking its arms and planting his foot harshly into its back and ripping out its arms. 'Bee stared at it and then raised his mask with a fuzzy "yeah" cheer.

"I'll explain in a bit, dad. But for now, follow us," I told him jogging away from the fight arena and towards where Sam had run off with his parents.

"No, you need to explain now!"

"Now is not the time!"

"I don't know what's going on," Ron exclaimed panicky, "but we gotta move!" gunfire and explosions burst from behind us causing everyone to duck onto the ground. Sam's dad started running away with Judy with my parent following. Raul and Shara screamed when something combusted nearby.

"'Bee!" Sam hollered over the gunshots. 'Bee walked up hurriedly looking back behind himself. "Get them, all of them somewhere safe!" Sam commanded him. "Alright!" Sam turned to talk to his dad while I talked to mine.

"Okay, dad," I started holding the limp hand of my mom's and my dad's firm one, "guys, like Sam said you guys gotta go with 'Bee!"

"No," Raul's scratchy adolescent voice shot back, speaking for the fist time in all this. "we don't know what the heck is going on but we can't leave you in all this!"

"Your brother's right, Dah—"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice!" I yelled over all the noise. "Look. At the moment, there are a bunch of bad alien robots coming to kill us all. Alright? Just know the good robots are the ones painted in bright colors like Bumblebee here and the bad ones are just austere old silver. I'm going to get you guys to safety before myself! That means you're going with 'Bee whether you like it or not!"

My pops' face furrowed in anger, much like Sam's dad's doing right now before it changed to pure worried and fear. "You come back!" Our dad's chorused. 'Bee had transformed and zoomed up, letting in Sam's parents and my parents and siblings as Sam, Mikaela, and I took off running again. I barely caught a glimpse of Shara's strange facial expression before darting off with and Mikaela.

We found another half destroyed shack and hid in it spotting Ironhide, and the Arcee twins. "Sam!" Ironhide called out for him.

"Ironhide!" One of the twins, the purple motorcycle, wheeled up to us on one wheel.

"Sam, follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." The twin turned around and roared out a scream when a random plasma shot blasted her to bits. The pink one zoomed over to the black and silver Decepticon that killed her sister only to be destroyed with a cannon herself. The weapons specialist Autobot off-lined it with his own arms calling out for Sam's name again.

"Get to the pillars!"

"Let's go!" Sam grabbed my hand and Mikaela's tagging us along into a full blown sprint towards the pillars filled with Decepticons blasting every bit of damn firearms they possessed.

We ran straight for the pillars attempting to not get hit by a falling 'con still firing his weapon off rapidly. Smoke and fire breezed around us and gunshots, bombs, missiles and any other weapons were being shot at the Decepticons. The ground bursts with sand as we stampeded by with Sam waving his jacket trying to get the smoke out the way. They fired at us, missing by inches or feet and destroying the pillars around us. One huge bot rolled into the pillars firing at possibly the NEST team only to have its head blown off by the neck. It grabbed the air a few times and fell limp against the pillar next to us as some other 'Con shot a few at us. A deathly snarl rumbled behind me as we dodged out the pillars. I gazed back and spotted Megatron cocking his arm cannon. "Well, shit," I cursed running faster.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as loud as he could waving his jacket in the air and looking behind him just like I did.

I found my guardian taking refuge behind a wall still firing. "Sam! I've spotted Sam!" Sideswipe announced.

Thundering footfalls pounding behind us shaking the ground. Megatron's loud roar could be heard for miles. We all glanced back still running, seeing the sand floor ignite with plasmic fired shots weaving in it heading straight for us. I screamed feeling it burn through the back of my shoe considering I was farther behind than them. I feel to the ground clutching the bottom of my heel. The back of my foot had flesh slightly burned off and bloody red. Mikaela spun around and saw me yelling out my name. She helped me up and told me to run as fast as I could with her. The floor behind me erupted in explosions and flames again making me push to run faster regardless if my heel burned in agony. I fell down, screeching in pain, not having the strength to move forward any farther. Mikaela fell down a few meters away from watching something in horror.

Everything slowed into slow motion from Mikaela and Sam's horrid eyes to turning around to meet the menacing Decepticon's scarlet ones. It wasnt Megatron but it snarled just like him. I didn't register the shot until anguishing pain and fire imploded within my chest and a wail piercing over gunfire exploded from the back of my throat. I grabbed at my chest spazzing on the ground before the darkness and pain overpowered me.


End file.
